


Nerd, Lesbijka i Stara Szafa

by RudyCas



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - High School, Fluff, Introvert Castiel, M/M, Nerd Castiel
Language: Polski
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-16
Updated: 2016-01-05
Packaged: 2018-04-21 03:38:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 15,685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4813529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RudyCas/pseuds/RudyCas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stara Szafa to miejsce, w którym Castiel spędza niemal każde popołudnie. Zna tam każdy kąt. Gdy za ladą niespodziewanie pojawi się Dean Winchester, jego świat przewróci się do góry nogami.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Ch-ch-changes

Mieszkanie naprzeciwko kawiarni miało swoje plusy. Ogromne plusy. Zwłaszcza, gdy w domu nikt poza tobą nie lubił kawy. Nie było jej w szafkach, zawsze zapominało się o niej w trakcie zakupów. Wystarczyło jednak zejść jedno piętro w dół, przekroczyć ulicę i już. Gorąca kawa w różnych smakach. Zrobiona przez kogoś innego zawsze smakuje lepiej.  
\- Dzień dobry. – Castiel wszedł do Starej Szafy, a staroświecki dzwonek zabrzęczał cichutko u drzwi.  
Podszedł do lady, jak zwykle chcąc przywitać się z Ellen.  
Ellen Harvelle prowadziła ten lokal od… od zawsze. A przynajmniej odkąd Castiel pamiętał. Mieszkała tuż nad swoją kawiarnią, a więc miała okna naprzeciwko jego. Była przyjaciółką jego matki, a dla niego przybraną ciocią. Za dzieciaka zawsze mógł liczyć na o wiele większe porcje lodów, niż wynosi norma. Czasami też jej córka, Jo, opiekowała się nim, gdy jego rodziców nie było w domu.  
\- Dzień dobry. – białe zęby błysnęły w uprzejmym uśmiechu. – W czym mogę pomóc?  
Castiela zamurowało.  
To niemożliwe.  
Poczuł jak zalewa go fala paniki.  
To nie jest Ellen.  
I ani trochę jej nie przypomina.  
Otworzył i zamknął usta parę razy, nie wiedząc jak się zachować.  
Na piegowatej twarzy chłopaka za ladą pojawił się grymas niezrozumienia, ale cierpliwie czekał, aż brunet coś z siebie wydusi.  
Nie dał rady.  
Wielkim plusem mieszkania naprzeciwko kawiarni jest to, że można szybko schować się w swoim własnym, całkowicie bezpiecznym pokoju.

Wytrącony z równowagi Castiel dreptał w kółko po swoim pokoju. Nie lubił takich niespodziewanych zmian. To zaburzało całe jego poukładane życie.  
Tak jakoś wyszło, że od zawsze miał wszystko pod kontrolą. Od dziecka wiedział, kim chce zostać w przyszłości i jak to osiągnąć. Wśród jego przyjaciół nie było miejsca dla przypadkowych osób. Wierzył, że lepiej być blisko z jedną osobą, niż mieć wielu znajomych, którzy nie kiwnęliby palcem w twojej sprawie. Rodzice już dawno przestali go namawiać, by wreszcie wyszedł z domu. Na szkolną dyskotekę, wieczorek poetycki czy chociażby jazdę na deskorolce – nic z tych rzeczy nigdy nie zainteresowało go na tyle, by wyściubić nos za drzwi swojego pokoju.  
Nic dziwnego, że czuł się odrobinę niepewnie. Szafa była jego bezpieczną strefą, azylem, niezmiennym od lat.  
Usiadł na szerokim parapecie, usiłując czytać. W rzeczywistości nie mógł się skupić i zerkał wciąż na ulicę w dole. Wreszcie, jakieś dwie godziny później, dostrzegł jak chłopak wychodzi z kawiarni, chowając ręce w kieszeniach wytartej, skórzanej kurtki. Zniknął za rogiem Halley Street.  
„Szafa, teraz. CN” – wysłał sms-a do swojej najlepszej przyjaciółki i zbiegł na dół, łapiąc po drodze ulubiony koc z patchworku.

Tym razem nie czekała już na niego żadna niespodzianka. Za ladą jak zwykle stała Ellen, uśmiechając się ciepło, gdy go tylko zobaczyła.  
\- Co tak późno dzisiaj? – zapytała, kręcąc lekko głową z niedowierzaniem. – Żadnego latte przed obiadem?  
\- Dzisiaj nie. – zakłopotał się, siadając na stołku przy ladzie. – Ellen, czy ty…  
\- Miałam nadzieję, że poznasz Deana. Zatrudniłam go do pomocy, to był jego pierwszy dzień.  
\- Och, tak? – Castiel postanowił nie przyznawać się do dzisiejszego incydentu. – Po co ci pomocnik? Przecież świetnie dajesz sobie radę sama i naprawdę nie potrzebujesz nikogo. To tylko dodatkowy wydatek, a przecież…  
\- Aniołku, dziękuję za komplement, ale najlepsze czasy mam już za sobą. Wiesz przecież, że niedługo Jo urodzi mojego pierwszego wnuka. Nie jestem już taka młoda jak dawniej. – kobieta chyba odrobinę straciła cierpliwość do wyrzutów, które jej stawiał. – Poza tym, Dean to bardzo dobry chłopak. Znam jego ojca, Johna, i uwierz mi, przyda im się każdy grosz. Wiesz co? – dodała unosząc palec w górę, grożąc mu – Zatrudniłabym ciebie, gdybyś nie był taki nieśmiały. Pomyśl o tym.  
Chłopak wywrócił jedynie oczami. Jakby to było takie łatwe, pokonać swoją nieśmiałość. Zamówił gorącą czekoladę z piankami – ciśnienie miał już wystarczająco wysokie, więc zrezygnował z kawy. 

Zajął stałe miejsce w samym rogu kafejki. Miał stąd doskonały widok na całe wnętrze. Ściany w przyjemnym, cynamonowym kolorze oświetlały kinkiety. Każdy stolik i kanapa były zupełnie inne – większość znaleziona w sklepie z antykami. Był więc między innymi zielony, pluszowy fotel, krzesło bujane i skórzana kanapa na sześć osób. Jego sofa była niewielka, obita ciepłym, czerwonym welurem, a wkoło leżało mnóstwo poduszek w podobnych odcieniach. W dodatku wszędzie pełno było książek, zdjęć i innych bibelotów. Robiło to wrażenie naprawdę ogromnej szafy, mieszczącej wszystkie te rzeczy, których już się nie używa, ale szkoda ich wyrzucić.  
\- Wazzup, bitch! – w drzwiach pojawiła się Charlie. Z hukiem położyła laptopa na stoliku i opadła na miękką kanapę. – Co jest? Po intensywności sms-a wnioskuję, że coś poważnego. Który to level? Podwójne espresso?  
\- Potrójne!  
\- Fiu, fiu. – zagwizdała cicho, opierając się o blat. – Mimo wszystko postawię na latte. Muszę dzisiaj wcześniej się położyć, przed szkołą mam umówioną wizytę u weterynarza. Spock ma chyba zapalenie ucha.  
Gdy tylko pełne, parujące kubki stanęły na stole, Castiel rozejrzał się nerwowo po lokalu. Ellen zajęta była czymś na drugim końcu sali, więc niczego nie podsłucha. Odchrząknął.  
\- Więc. Czy wiesz, że…  
\- Nie możesz polizać własnego łokcia? – dokończyła za niego Charlie, za co została spiorunowana wzrokiem. – No dobrze, już dobrze. Mów.  
\- Ellen zatrudniła jakiegoś nowego do pomocy? – zapytał, patrząc z triumfującym wyrazem twarzy na jej opadającą szczękę. – Tak, tak. Młody chłopak, chyba w naszym wieku. Trochę wyższy niż ja. Blondyn.  
\- Draco Malfoy blond czy Kirk blond?  
\- Mmmm, Han Solo?  
\- Czyli ciemniejszy. Hot or not? – zapytała zasadniczo.  
\- Hot. – odpowiedział po krótkim namyśle. Szerokie ramiona, ładny uśmiech… – Przynajmniej na pierwszy rzut oka. Nie miałem czasu mu się przyjrzeć.  
\- Ok, co o nim wiemy? – Charlie włączyła laptopa, wyciągając splecione dłonie przed siebie, aż strzeliły jej kostki. Uwielbiała to robić, czuła się wtedy jak prawdziwy haker, a nie tylko włamywacz do szkolnych baz danych.  
\- Jego ojciec ma imię John. Przyjaźni się z Ellen. Chyba są biedni. – wyrecytował Castiel.  
\- Jesteś pewien, że nie chodzi z nami do szkoły?  
\- Na sto procent.  
\- Powinno wystarczyć.  
Charlie szybko przejrzała bazy danych pobliskich szkół, wyłapując zaskakująco wielu Deanów, których jeden z rodziców ma na imię John. Rzuciła jej się w oczy pozycja z adnotacją – matka nie żyje. To ma sens, samotny rodzic z pewnością nie zarabia zbyt wiele.  
\- Spójrz. – dosiadła się na jego stronę, tak by oboje mieli swobodny dostęp do ekranu. - To on?  
\- Tak.  
\- I to ma być hot? Kochany, on jest bardzo hot. Black-Widow-hot. – zaśmiała się, stukając w klawiaturę. – Liceum Harringtona, kto by pomyślał. Nic dziwnego, że się nie znamy. Gorzej już być nie mogło. Dean Winchester… zaraz cię znajdziemy.  
Jednak portale społecznościowe okazały się totalną klapą – nowy pracownik Starej Szafy najwidoczniej nie spędzał przed komputerem dużo czasu, a już na pewno nie tyle, co oni. Jedyną stroną, którą uzupełniał systematycznie było Last.fm. Ponad sto tysięcy odtworzeń i to same rockowe klasyki. Metallica, Led Zeppelin, AC/DC... słowem, zasiedział się w latach 70.  
Castiel sięgnął do kubka po ostatnią piankę i oparł się do tyłu, przymykając oczy.  
\- I po co on nam tutaj? – zapytał cierpiętniczym głosem.  
\- Przyzwyczaisz się. – mruknęła Charlie, machając ręką. – Rozmawialiście?  
\- Ummm, nie.  
\- Oczywiście, że nie. Uciekłeś, jak tylko go zobaczyłeś. – westchnęła. Znała go świetnie, ale wciąż dziwiła się tym jego antyspołecznym zachowaniom. Ona go kochała, więc cały świat też by go pokochał! – I co, zamierzasz teraz przestać tu przychodzić?  
\- Zawsze mogę sprawdzić jego grafik… - mruknął, a dziewczyna natychmiast uderzyła go w ramię.  
\- Ani mi się waż. Nie będziemy się ukrywać z powodu jakiegoś przystojnego blondyna. 

Zatrzymał się gwałtownie przed wejściem do Szafy. Plecak zaczął mu dziwnie ciążyć i nagle zachciało mu się po prostu odwrócić na pięcie i wrócić do domu.  
\- Castiel? – Charlie złapała go za rękę i nachyliła się do jego ucha. – To tylko nowy sprzedawca, nic więcej.  
Weszli do środka, a za dzwoneczkiem u drzwi podążył wzrok Deana. Właśnie wycierał stoliki niedaleko wejścia. Charlie uśmiechnęła się do niego, ciągnąc Castiela do lady. On kątem oka obserwował blondyna, nic nie mówiąc.  
\- Dwa razy mocha. – ruda położyła odliczone pieniądze na blacie.  
\- Na miejscu czy na wynos?  
\- Na miejscu. Z bitą śmietaną. Po dwa brązowe cukry. – wyrecytowała. – Dziwnie się czuję, musząc to mówić.  
\- Czemu? – zainteresował się Dean.  
\- Jesteśmy tu z Castielem częstymi gośćmi i Ellen zna już na pamięć nasze zamówienia.  
\- Jasne. W takim razie też postaram się zapamiętać, skoro mamy się często spotykać. – blondyn mrugnął, po czym rzucił spojrzenie na Castiela, ale ten nie zareagował, uparcie wpatrując się w wiszące nad jego głową menu. – Długo już… um? – wskazał lekko głową na ich splecione ręce.  
\- Co? Nie, nic z tych rzeczy. – oboje natychmiast jak oparzeni odskoczyli od siebie. – On nie jest w moim typie, a ja w jego, if you know what I mean.  
\- Charlie. – głęboki głos Castiela przerwał tę niezręczną sytuację. Nie chciał, by cokolwiek więcej mówiła. Potrafiła paplać bzdury, poza tym, jakoś nie miał ochoty na bliższe poznanie się. Tylko nowy sprzedawca, tak?  
Zapadła chwilowa cisza, szybko przerwana przez Winchestera.  
\- No to chłopak ma pecha. – zaśmiał się, wyciągając do nich rękę. – Jestem Dean.  
\- Charlie. – dziewczyna uścisnęła jego dłoń.  
Castiel niemal czuł jak zawisł na nim wyczekujący wzrok pozostałej dwójki. Odchrząknął cicho i wyciągnął niepewnie rękę.  
\- Castiel. – ledwie musnął silną dłoń baristy i już trzymał ją z powrotem w kieszeni.  
\- Chyba muszę już iść. – powiedział, odwracając się na pięcie. – Zostawiłem czajnik na gazie.  
\- Twoja mocha! – krzyknęła Charlie, ale brunet już zniknął za drzwiami. 

Siedząc w pokoju poczuł się okropnie. Dlaczego nie potrafił po prostu normalnie z kimś porozmawiać, jak Charlie? Zdecydowanie powinien być bardziej towarzyski, wszyscy mu to mówią. A on jakoś nie umiał się przemóc. Co oni sobie teraz o nim myślą?  
„Na miłość johnlocka, następnym razem wymyśl lepszą wymówkę. CB”  
Wiadomość od Charlie jakoś nie poprawiła mu humoru.


	2. Sowia poczta

\- Wyszłaś już z Szafy? – zapytał Castiel, dzwoniąc do Charlie jakiś czas później.  
\- Tak, rodzice nie są zachwyceni. Zapisali mnie na wizytę u egzorcysty, twierdzą, że opętał mnie homo-demon. – odpowiedziała poważnie, za chwilę śmiejąc się zachwycona. – Takiej odpowiedzi jeszcze nie było.  
To była ich mała, wspólna gra. Za każdym razem na tak postawione pytanie musieli wymyślić coś związanego z coming-outem. Wymagało to naprawdę szybkiego myślenia, bo nie można było zwlekać z odpowiedzią. Czasami pomysły były tak absurdalne, że musieli się rozłączyć, bo nie wytrzymywali ze śmiechu.  
\- Gratulacje, punkt dla homo-demona. Czy może homomona? – odpowiedział, szczerząc się do telefonu. Szybko spoważniał. – Wybacz za dzisiaj.  
\- To nie mnie powinieneś przepraszać. – ruda wzruszyła ramionami.  
\- Tak… ale jego nie przeproszę.  
\- Przynajmniej wypiliśmy sobie twoją mochę, pogadaliśmy chwilę.  
\- O czym? – zapytał, poprawiając poduszki na swoim parapecie i rozpierając się wygodniej. – Opowiadaj.  
\- Spadaj! – Charlie prychnęła cicho. – Możesz tam iść i go zapytać.  
\- Nie mogę, bo już skończył pracę.  
\- Stalkujesz go przez okno? – zapytała podejrzliwie. – Wiesz, to podchodzi pod Zmierzch. Taki lubię-patrzeć-jak-śpisz fetysz.  
\- Chaaaaarlie – jęknął błagającym tonem.  
\- No dobrze, już dobrze. Tylko mi tu nie jęcz. Pytał o ciebie, myślał, że zrobił coś nie tak. Wyjaśniłam mu, że jesteś bardzo nieśmiały i musi się bardzo postarać, żebyś go polubił.  
\- Przecież to nie tak, że go nie lubię. Po prostu…  
\- Wiem, ale tak łatwiej to wytłumaczyć. – westchnęła – Przerwałeś mi grę w Wiedźmina 3.  
\- Przeszłaś to już dwa razy.  
\- Tak, ale za każdym razem odkrywam coś nowego. Trzymaj się, Cullen.  
\- Nienawidzę cię.  
\- Też cię kocham. 

Następny dzień i następna próba. Tym razem Castiel był zdeterminowany, żeby posiedzieć w Starej Szafie chociaż godzinę. Przynajmniej do przyjścia Charlie, która kończyła dzisiaj lekcje później od niego. Zajęcia artystyczne.  
Wszedł do środka, znajomy brzęczyk dzwoneczka rozległ się po całym pomieszczeniu. Dean podniósł głowę znad lady i gdy dostrzegł Castiela uśmiechnął się lekko.  
\- Cześć. – rzucił Castiel podchodząc bliżej, wbijając wzrok w swoje paznokcie.  
\- Cześć. – Winchester odpowiedział tym samym. – Poczekaj, nie mów! Mocha, bita śmietana i jed… dwa brązowe cukry. – przymknął oko i przyglądał się reakcji bruneta, by w razie czego szybko się poprawić. Gdy ten skinął potakująco głową, Dean uśmiechnął się triumfalnie. – Wiedziałem, że zapamiętam. Możesz usiąść, przyniosę ci kawę do stolika.  
Posłusznie udał się na swoją ulubioną, czerwoną kanapę. Obserwował stąd Deana, który krzątał się przy ekspresach, nucąc cicho „The Unforgiven” Metallici. Winchester też kątem oka zerkał w jego stronę, dostrzegając jak sztywno Novak siedzi, nie mogąc się najwidoczniej rozluźnić w jego towarzystwie.  
\- Proszę. – Dean postawił kubek na niskim stoliku, mrugając do niego i wracając szybko na swoje miejsce za ladą.  
Dlaczego on to robi?!  
Castiel sięgnął po kubek, w zamyśleniu sącząc gorący napój. Powoli zaczynał czuć się coraz pewniej, widząc, że Winchester stracił nim zainteresowanie i zajmuje się innymi klientami. Poza tym, kawa była naprawdę dobra. Za taką mochę mógł mu wybaczyć to idiotyczne mruganie.  
Zaczytany w lekturze, nawet nie zauważył, gdy przy stoliku pojawiła się Charlie, ostrożnie stawiając na blacie parujący kubek.  
\- Jak się masz, doktorku? – zapytała rzucając torbę na wolny fotel. – Widzę, że powoli się przyzwyczajasz.  
\- W porządku, Charls. – odpowiedział, zerkając po całej sali w poszukiwaniu Deana. Zajmował się właśnie wyciąganiem naczyń ze zmywarki. Ciemne jeansy opinały się zgrabnie na jego tyłku, gdy się pochylał. Charlie podążyła wzrokiem w tym samym kierunku.  
\- Ta kanapa ma zdecydowanie najlepsze widoki. – uniosła znacząco brwi. – Mój drogi, musisz mi pomóc z pracą domową z matematyki. Mam tego całe mnóstwo.  
Wyciągnęła zeszyty i książki, kładąc je przed nim z wielkim hukiem. Wszyscy obrócili się w ich stronę, a Castiel od razu poczerwieniał lekko. Nie znosił być w centrum uwagi.  
\- Ups. – mina rudej wcale nie wyrażała skruchy. 

Siedzieli przez następną godzinę głowiąc się nad trygonometrią. Liczyli kąty w trójkątach, stosowali wzory i powoli mózgi zaczęły im się przegrzewać.  
\- Popatrz, czy nie powinniśmy tego rozpisać tak… - Charlie rozejrzała się nieprzytomnie po stoliku, szukając jakiejś kartki, na której mogłaby zapisać na brudno obliczenia. Wyciągnęła serwetkę spod kubka Castiela i już miała tam liczyć sinusy i cosinusy, gdy… - To chyba do ciebie.  
Wręczyła chusteczkę brunetowi, a ten zerknął na nią, początkowo bez większego zainteresowania. Nieco krzywo napisane litery głosiły „Nie gryzę. Chyba, że poprosisz”.  
\- To nie jest śmieszne. – mruknął, zerkając z wyrzutem na przyjaciółkę.  
\- Ale to nie ja! Przecież znasz moje pismo. – oburzyła się dziewczyna. Ich wzrok powędrował do Deana, który to dostrzegł i wyszczerzył do nich zęby zza lady.  
\- Nie wierzę, że to zrobił.  
\- Gdy odrzucisz to, co niemożliwe, wszystko pozostałe, choćby najbardziej nieprawdopodobne, musi być prawdą.  
Zatrzasnął serwetkę pomiędzy stronami podręcznika do matematyki, chowając go od razu do plecaka. Położył sobie na kolanach poduszkę, wtulając się w nią jak w misia.  
\- Nie mam już siły do tej pracy domowej. Ostatnie zadanie spiszemy od kogoś przed lekcją. – wymamrotał. – Zapłacimy?  
Dziewczyna machnęła do Deana, a on położył im na stoliku ręcznie robiony pokrowiec, który wyglądał jak maleńka szafa. Rozchylało się drewniane drzwiczki, by w środku odnaleźć rachunek. Odliczyli pieniądze wkładając je do środka.  
Castiel był już gotowy do wyjścia, ale Charlie siedziała bez ruchu, wpatrując się w niego świdrującym wzrokiem.  
\- Co? – zapytał, nic nie rozumiejąc.  
\- Nie zamierzasz odpisać? – zapytała wskazując na cienki papier paragonu.  
\- Daj spokój. Co mogę na to odpisać?  
\- Nie wiem. Myśl! – zaczęła stukać palcami w ciemne drewno. – Znam twoją ripostę, wiem, że dasz radę.  
\- Hmmm. – zamyślił się, nie ruszając się z miejsca. – Nie, nie wiem. To głupie.  
\- Na dalej! Pierwsza myśl najlepsza.  
Złapał za ofiarowany długopis i wykaligrafował starannie na rachunku „Uwaga! Potrafię się odgryźć”. 

Następnego dnia Dean miał wolne, co Castiel stwierdził z lekkim rozczarowaniem. Nie mógł nic na to poradzić, że zastanawiał się, czy dostanie kolejną wiadomość na kawiarnianej serwetce i co to będzie. Zmuszony był wytrwać do piątku i z szybko bijącym sercem wkroczył do kawiarni. Był już wieczór, bo Castiel późno kończył (kto normalny daje najwięcej lekcji w piątek?!), potem jadł obiad z rodzicami i oglądali razem jakiś film.  
Zamówił jedynie herbatę, na co Dean spojrzał na niego lekko zaskoczony, ale nic nie powiedział. Właściwie nie rozmawiali, poza krótkimi zdaniami na temat zamówienia i znaczącymi uśmiechami.  
Tym razem pierwsze, co zrobił brunet to zajrzał na serwetkę. Nic na niej nie było. Czyżby koniec zabawy? A może Dean sobie z nim pogrywa?  
Wrócił do siebie zastanawiając się, o co temu dziwnemu chłopakowi w ogóle chodzi.

Kolejne dni przedstawiały się podobnie. Ani jednej wiadomości od Deana. Zaczynało go to niepokoić. Szczerze powiedziawszy od razu w jego głowę wkradły się podejrzenia, że blondyn po prostu się nim znudził. Już nie stanowił dla niego zagadki i nie warto było się z nim bawić. Albo po prostu jego odpowiedź nie była wystarczająco satysfakcjonująca? Poczucie humoru nieśmieszne?  
Zatopiony w czarnych myślach nie słuchał zbytnio paplania Charlie o nowych sprawdzianach i ładnej dziewczynie, która dołączyła do zajęć artystycznych. W końcu dziewczyna zrezygnowała z podejmowania rozmowy. Pograła trochę na laptopie i pożegnała się, wychodząc do domu.  
Castiel już nawet nie przyglądał się Deanowi. Patrzył przez okno, a jesienna chandra dawała mu się we znaki. Zwłaszcza, że padało. Deszcze nie były złe – zazwyczaj bardzo je lubił, ale dzisiaj wszystko miało negatywny wydźwięk.  
Odwrócił się, dostrzegając kartkę leżącą na stole. Zrobiona z twardego, czerwonego brystolu prawie nie odróżniała się od ciemnego blatu. Jednak z pewnością jej tu wcześniej nie było. Castiel rozejrzał się po lokalu niepewnie. Dean znajdował się gdzieś niedaleko, wycierając stoliki. Nie patrzył w jego stronę.  
Podniósł ją z ciekawością, oglądając najpierw z zewnątrz. Nie było na niej dosłownie nic – żadnego podpisu, żadnej plamy po kawie. Nic. Otworzył ją więc, wstrzymując lekko oddech. W środku… cóż, w środku narysowana była jego karykatura. Nie miał wątpliwości, o kogo chodziło – roztrzepane włosy zajmowały niemal pół kartki. Wielkie, niebieskie oczy spoglądały w przód z niewinnym wyrazem. W zębach trzymał oderwane, ociekające krwią ramię. Nad wszystkim znajdowała się komiksowa chmurka, w której jego piękniejsza podobizna mówiła „Potrafię się odgryźć”. Parsknął śmiechem na ten widok, nie mogąc powstrzymać uśmiechu.  
Wyciągnął telefon, zrobił zdjęcie i od razu wysłał Bradbury – „Masz konkurencję. CN”. Po minucie dostał odpowiedź „Masz adoratora. CB”. Parsknął cicho. Nie można tego z pewnością nazwać flirtem, ale jakoś poprawiło mu to humor na resztę dnia.


	3. Magiczna Menażeria

\- Charlie, błagam. Musisz mi podpowiedzieć. - oparł zmęczoną głowę na jej ramieniu. - Co mogę mu dać w zamian za ten rysunek?  
\- Castiel, nie przejmuj się tak. Cokolwiek to będzie, Dean na pewno się ucieszy. - mruknęła ruda, roztrzepując mu włosy. Przeprowadziła tą rozmowę co najmniej sto razy w ciągu ostatniego tygodnia.  
\- Ale on nie ma się z tego cieszyć! - brunet podniósł głowę i spojrzał na nią z zapałem. - To musi być coś równie zabawnego, żebym nie wyszedł na jakiegoś nudziarza... coś błyskotliwego i... Och, dlaczego ja w ogóle nie mam talentu do rysowania?  
\- To byłoby nudne, gdyby cała nasza trójka się tym zajmowała. - Charlie uniosła brew. - Mógłbyś mu nagrać piosenkę, bo śpiewasz naprawdę dobrze.  
\- Nigdy w życiu! - przeraził się. - Wiesz, że nie robię tego przed ludźmi, nie, absolutnie nie.  
\- No już dobrze, to była tylko propozycja. W takim razie możesz mu wręczyć prawdziwe, zakrwawione ramię. Byłbyś jak Hannibal, a on jak Will Graham. Ciekawe, czy on ma psa, Will kocha psy...  
Ciężkie westchnienie Castiela przerwało jej nagłą wizję. Musi to przemyśleć później, może napisałaby piękne, hannigramowe fan-fiction?  
\- W każdym razie – mruknęła ruda – musisz się pospieszyć. On nie będzie na ciebie czekał wiecznie. 

Opuścił szkołę z zamiarem załatwienia tego jeszcze dzisiaj, jednak jakoś nie miał weny. Nie zaszkodzi wypić kawę i pomyśleć w ciepłym, przytulnym wnętrzu, prawda?  
Wszedł do Szafy, rozcierając zmarznięte dłonie. Na podwórku robiło się coraz zimniej, chyba niedługo wyciągnie na wierzch zimowe ubrania. Musi zapytać mamy, gdzie jego potterowy szalik z Ravenclaw.  
Coś było nie tak.  
Castiel rozejrzał się po pomieszczeniu, dostrzegając w kącie przy ladzie małego chłopca. Płakał, a żaden z klientów się nim nie zainteresował. Czy nikt tutaj nie ma serca? Rzucił spojrzenie na każdego z sączących kawę ludzi, ale nikt nie zwracał uwagi na tę małą scenkę. Wziął głęboki wdech. Skoro nikt inny tego nie zrobi...  
\- Hej. - mruknął, kucając przy chłopcu, by móc spojrzeć na jego zapłakaną twarz. - Jestem Castiel. A Ty?  
\- Sam. - mruknął dzieciak, nerwowo zagniatając rąbek swojej brązowej kurtki.  
\- Cześć, Sam. Co się stało? Czekasz na kogoś?  
\- Mhm. - potwierdził lekkim skinieniem głowy. - Na Deana.  
\- Deana? Tego, który tu pracuje?  
Znowu skinienie głową.  
\- Nie martw się, na pewno za chwilę wróci. Poszedł pewnie po mleko na zaplecze. - uspokajająco położył dłoń na ramieniu Sammy'ego. - Czy dlatego płaczesz?  
\- Nie.  
\- Możesz mi powiedzieć. Spróbuję pomóc.  
\- Bo... bo w szkole mnie przezywają. - mruknął, przecierając oczy piąstkami. - Nazwali mnie łosiem.  
\- Łosiem? To super! - w głosie Castiela zabrzmiała nutka podziwu, a chłopiec spojrzał na niego zaskoczony.  
\- Łosie nie są super.  
\- Tak? A jakie zwierzęta są?  
\- Na przykład wilki. - oczy młodego rozbłysły, gdy o tym powiedział. - Są groźne i mają wielkie zęby.  
\- Rozumiem. - mruknął potakująco. - A wiedziałeś, że łosie dorastają aż do 2 metrów wysokości? I potrafią pokonać wilka. Naprawdę! Mają tak mocne rogi – Castiel przyłorzył otwarte dłonie do czoła – że mogą odeprzeć nawet atak niedźwiedzia.  
Castiel skierował swoje „rogi” na Sammy'ego i zaczął go łaskotać, doprowadzając młodego do śmiechu.  
\- Sam widzisz, że łosie są bardzo mocne i potrafią się obronić.  
\- To tak jak Dean! - chłopiec zawołał z zadowoleniem.  
\- Nie... Dean to bardziej wiewiórka.  
\- Wiewiórka? - zachichotał Sammy, rozglądając się, czy jego brat tego nie słyszy.  
\- Tak wygląda z tymi rudymi włosami. - parsknął cicho Castiel, po czym poważniej dodał - Oglądałeś może Brygadę RR? - widząc skinienie głowy, kontynuował. - Wiewiórki są bardzo sprytne. I zawsze jeden z braci dba o drugiego.  
\- Co tu się dzieje? - usłyszeli nad sobą znajomy głos i Dean pojawił się z zaplecza, niosąc w rękach jakieś pudło. - Sammy?  
\- Dean, Dean, wiesz, że jestem potężny jak łoś? - dzieciak rzucił mu się na szyję, a Castiel okręcił się na pięcie w stronę wyjścia z lekkim uśmiechem na ustach. 

Następnego dnia Castiel został niemalże siłą zaciągnięty przez Charlie do galerii handlowej. Chciała zajść do sklepu z komiksami, bo niedługo miał się tam pojawić specjalny zeszyt Agentki Carter z okazji 50. rocznicy, a trzeba przyznać, że ruda miała do tej bohaterki niemałą słabość.  
Zawsze tak było. Na początku niechętnie szedł do centrum handlowego, bo po prostu... nie lubił nowych miejsc i ludzi, którzy oceniali go za jego rozciągnięty sweter i obcisłe spodnie. Gdy tylko jednak przekroczył próg sklepu z komiksami... nigdy nie żałował wyprawy. To był po prostu raj dla takiej dwójki geeków, jak on i Charlie. Spędzali całe godziny przeglądając najnowsze wydania, kłócąc się o swoich ulubionych bohaterów i z bólem serca przeliczając wszystkie drobne w portfelach.  
Wreszcie stanęli przy kasie – ona z komiksem Agentki Carter i figurką Black Widow (- Masz już chyba trzy! - Tak, ale ta jest nowa, zobacz, to strój z Age of Ultron!), on ze starym wydaniem Batmana i kompletem kart z wizerunkami X-Menów (- Z kim będziesz w to grał? - Będę układał pasjansa. Albo domki z kart.). Już miał zapłacić, gdy jego wzrok padł na wieszak przy ladzie. Wisiało na nim mnóstwo kolorowych wisiorków i breloczków. Wybrał jeden i zadowolony wyszedł ze sklepu. 

\- Castiel, mógłbyś mi pomóc? - Becky uniosła głowę znad sterty papierów. - Sprawdź proszę te kartkówki. Nie wyrobię się ze wszystkim na jutro.  
\- Muszę? - jęknął z niechęcią, ale złapał za czerwony długopis. Doprawdy, bycie nauczycielem i czytanie tych wypocin uczniów potrafiło być męczące. Bycie synem nauczycielki bywało czasem jeszcze trudniejsze. Zwłaszcza, gdy akurat zależało ci na tym, by wyjść z domu.  
\- Nie musisz, ale bardzo doceniłabym twoją pomoc. - rzuciła mu krótkie spojrzenie znad okularów i wiedział już, że nie ma żartów.  
Niecierpliwie zerkając na zegarek kreślił po sprawdzianach, aż wreszcie Becky zlitowała się nad nim.  
\- No dobrze, idź już do tej kawiarni. Poradzę sobie z resztą.  
\- Na pewno?  
\- Tak, przecież widzę, że nie możesz wytrzymać. - zaśmiała się jego mama. - Pozdrów Charlie.  
Zadowolony brunet złapał za swój nowy komiks i pobiegł bez zastanowienia na dół. 

Nie przewidział jedynie, że w trakcie, gdy on męczył się z kartkówkami pogoda aż tak się zmieniła. Na zewnątrz było ciemno i ponuro, a z nieba lały się strugi deszczu. Oczywiście, mógł wrócić na górę po kurtkę, ale to przecież tak blisko... Schował komiks pod pachę i biegiem pokonał ulicę.  
Wpadł do środka cały mokry, włosy przyklapnięte do głowy. Natychmiast przeczesał je ręką, żeby chociaż trochę odkleiły się od skóry. Z koszulką podobnie – kleiła się do ciała w tych miejscach, gdzie nie chronił jej sweter. Co jak co, ale dobro komiksu było ważniejsze niż ociekający wodą t-shirt.  
\- Widzę, że tutaj potrzebne będzie coś na rozgrzanie. - mruknął Dean, gdy Castiel podszedł do lady szczękając zębami. - Gdybyś był starszy dostałbyś herbatę z rumem, a tak... mogę ci zaproponować jedynie kawę z przyprawami.  
\- Chętnie. - uśmiechnął się w odpowiedzi. Mimo, że mokry czuł się dzisiaj wyjątkowo dobrze, bo wreszcie czuł, że rozwiązał pewien problem. Ten, który ciążył mu na sercu od tygodnia.  
Zostawił na blacie breloczek z wiewiórką – Chip uśmiechał się spod kapelusza w stylu Indiany Jonesa. Do tego zawieszka z logo Brygady RR. Do całości doczepiona była karteczka „Zapytaj brata”.

Z wypiekami na twarzy czytał komiks, zapominając zupełnie o całym świecie. Nie mógł oderwać wzroku od przygód Batmana, który właśnie toczył zaciętą walkę z Jokerem. Czasami jednak ma się to głupie uczucie, jakby ktoś siedział tuż obok i teraz Castiel też je poczuł. Rozejrzał się niespokojnie, by dostrzec, jak naprzeciwko niego siedzi Dean i wpatruje się w niego tymi wielkimi oczami. Dopiero teraz zauważył, jak bardzo są zielone.  
\- Hej. - odezwał się Dean, dostrzegając jego spojrzenie. - Właśnie skończyłem zmianę.  
\- Och. - wyrwało się Castielowi. Rzucił szybkie spojrzenie na drzwi, rozważając ucieczkę. Trzymał się jednak swojego siedzenia na czerwonej, aksamitnej kanapie. Przy ladzie dostrzegł Ellen, która uśmiechnęła się do niego ciepło. Machnął jej ręką. Ciekawe, jak długo Dean tu przed nim siedział.  
\- Chciałem ci podziękować. - zaczął Dean. - Za pomoc mojemu bratu.  
\- Nie ma za co. - odezwał się cicho, odkładając komiks na blat.  
\- Nieźle to rozegrałeś. Ja pewnie obiecałbym sprać jego kolegów na kwaśne jabłko. - zaśmiał się Dean. - Teraz Sammy każe nazywać się łosiem i wydaje dziwne odgłosy biegając po mieszkaniu.  
Castiel skinął lekko głową w geście aprobaty i zapadła chwilowa cisza. Przerwał ją motyw Star Wars wydobywający się z telefonu bruneta.  
\- Wybacz. - przeprosił Deana i odebrał. - Halo, Charlie?  
\- Wyszedłeś z Szafy?  
\- Nie – rzucił spojrzenie na swojego towarzysza i zachichotał – Natalie Dormer trzyma mnie za kostkę i nie pozwala wyjść.  
Dean uniósł brew, nie wiedząc, o co chodzi.  
\- Dziwne, bo mnie właśnie ona wyciągnęła. - zaśmiała się Charlie. - Słuchaj, potrzebuję żebyś mi coś sprawdził. Skype za pięć minut?  
\- Zgoda. - rozłączył się, chowając telefon do kieszeni jeansów. Znowu zapadła niezręczna cisza.  
\- Batman. Mój ulubiony bohater. - Dean spojrzał na komiks tęsknym wzrokiem. - No nic, będę się zbierał do domu.  
Blondyn wstał od stołu z zamiarem odejścia, ale odwrócił się jeszcze, jakby nagle się na coś decydując. Poprawił kaptur w bordowej, sportowej bluzie, którą miał teraz na sobie.  
\- Wciąż leje. - wskazał na okno. - Więc jeśli nie chcesz zmoknąć, ty i twój przepiękny Batman, to zapraszam pod parasol. Chyba zmieścimy się we trójkę.  
\- To miłe z twojej strony. - Rzeczywiście, pogoda nie zachęcała do wyjścia, a Castiel dopiero wyschnął i przestał drżeć. Powoli podniósł się z kanapy i ruszył w stronę drzwi. - Chodźmy.  
Wyszli na zewnątrz rzucając krótkie pożegnanie Ellen. Dean otworzył prosty, czarny parasol i skryli się pod nim oboje, ramię w ramię.  
\- Prowadź. - rzucił zadowolony Dean.  
Castiel pociągnął go na drugą stronę ulicy i zatrzymał się przed drzwiami.  
\- Co? To już? - Dean rozejrzał się zaskoczony, a na jego twarzy pojawiły się oznaki rozczarowania.  
\- Tak. Tutaj mieszkam. - Castiel uśmiechnął się triumfująco.  
\- To wiele wyjaśnia.  
\- Tak. Dzięki za parasol.  
\- Do zobaczenia.  
Castiel wszedł do bramy suchą stopą i wbiegł po schodach na górę na tyle szybko, by dostrzec jeszcze z okna czarny parasol znikający za rogiem Halley Street.


	4. Superbohater

Jeśli Charlie myślała, że po tym jak Castiel bohatersko zachował się wobec małego Sama, zacznie także rozmawiać z Deanem to bardzo się myliła. Przez kolejne dni znowu krążyli wokół siebie, posyłając sobie uśmiechy i mrugnięcia (te drugie oczywiście ze strony blondyna), a czasem wiadomości na serwetkach.  
\- Czy on ma jakiś problem z oczami? – mruknął Castiel lekko czerwony, gdy Dean posłał mu takie mrugnięcie po raz kolejny.  
\- Myślę, że ty masz jakiś problem z oczami skoro nie widzisz, co tu się między wami dzieje. – ruda zwinęła się w kulkę na kanapie, chowając pod kocem. Było jej dzisiaj wyjątkowo zimno, nic dziwnego, że miała niezbyt radosny nastrój. – Jestem jak Kasandra, wieszczka, w której przepowiednie nikt nie chce uwierzyć.  
\- Bardziej przypominasz Smerfa Marudę… - rzucił, szturchając ją lekko w bok, a ona nie mogła się nie uśmiechnąć.  
\- Wioska Smerfów to było dziwne miejsce, prawda? – zapytała z zadumą. – Popatrz, w całej wiosce była tylko jedna Smerfetka. To idealnie pokazuje, dlaczego potrzebujemy feminizmu. Nawet w bajkach dla dzieci nie ma wystarczającej reprezentacji kobiet.  
\- Hej, hej, tylko nie bierz się za analizę bajek. – Castiel zerknął na nią z niepokojem. – Nie chcę żebyś zniszczyła mi dzieciństwo.  
\- A propos dzieciństwa… - wskazała lekko podbródkiem na drzwi, a w tym samym momencie usłyszeli cichy dźwięk dzwonka. 

Mały Sam Winchester wszedł do środka, z plecakiem większym niż on sam. Odgarnął włosy z czoła i podszedł do lady, przywitać się z bratem. Dean uścisnął go, prowadząc do jednego z najbliższych stolików.  
\- Gdzie masz czapkę, młody? – zapytał, roztrzepując Samowi włosy.  
\- Noooo, mam długie włosy, więc mi ciepło… - mruknął dzieciak niewyraźnie się tłumacząc.  
\- Nie wciskaj mi kitu, Łosiu. Ręce masz całkiem zimne.  
\- Nie nosi się czapki na rękach, Dean.  
\- Jesteś zdecydowanie zbyt przemądrzały. Chcesz herbatę?  
\- Mhm. 

Castiel i Charlie zaśmiali się z rezolutnej odpowiedzi małego Winchestera. Ten dostrzegł ich i czym prędzej podbiegł do ich stolika.  
\- Cześć, Castiel. – powiedział, szczerząc się lekko. – Co robisz?  
\- Cześć. – odpowiedział cicho brunet. – Rozmawiam z moją przyjaciółką. To jest Charlie. Charlie, to Sam Winchester.  
Zdążyli podać sobie ręce, gdy zauważyli, jak Dean rozgląda się zaniepokojony, gdzie podział się jego młodszy brat, bo zniknął niespodziewanie ze swojego stolika.  
\- Um, przepraszam, że mój brat wam przeszkadza, nie będzie więcej tego robił, prawda? – położył nacisk na ostatnie wyrazy, chcąc dać mu do zrozumienia, że ma go posłuchać.  
\- Nie ma problemu. Może usiąść z nami. – odezwał się Castiel, a Sam rzucił triumfujące spojrzenie na brata.  
Dean był prawdę mówiąc zszokowany. No bo jak to możliwe, że Castiel tak świetnie dogaduje się z jego bratem, a na niego boi się spojrzeć? To wszystko nie ma sensu. Zostawił herbatę Sammy’ego przy ich stoliku i wrócił do swoich obowiązków.  
\- Tylko bądź grzeczny, jasne? – rzucił na odchodne.

\- Często musisz czekać tutaj na Deana? – zapytała Charlie, uśmiechając się ciepło do malucha siedzącego na pufie naprzeciwko. Skoro już mają okazję z nim porozmawiać to musi dowiedzieć się jak najwięcej.  
\- Tak. Tata długo pracuje, więc muszę tu przychodzić po lekcjach. Nie lubię sam siedzieć w domu. – odpowiedział sącząc swoją herbatę.  
\- No tak, jasne. My też często tu jesteśmy, więc możesz zawsze się do nas dosiąść. Będzie weselej.  
\- Super! – chłopiec naprawdę się ucieszył. Castiel zamyślił się nad tym, jak często musiał spędzać nudne wieczory w pracy Deana samotnie i czekać, aż ten skończy wreszcie swoją zmianę. – I będę mógł was zapytać o pomoc z pracą domową?  
\- Pewnie. – tym razem to brunet odpowiedział potakująco. – My też często odrabiamy tu lekcje.  
\- Czy Dean zapytał cię o co chodzi z wiewiórką? – cóż, Charlie najwidoczniej nie miała ochoty bawić się w subtelności.  
\- Tak. Miał śmieszną minę, gdy mu powiedziałem. – Sammy zachichotał. – Pokazał mi swój breloczek. Nosi go przy kluczach i nie pozwala mi się nim bawić. A chciałem go wysłać w kosmos!  
\- To mały krok dla wiewiórki, ale wielki krok dla ludzkości. Hip-hip – z werwą zawołała Charlie.  
\- Hurra! – krzyknęli zgodnie chłopcy, powodując, że Dean rzucił im podejrzliwe spojrzenie zza lady.

Kolejne dni mijały im podobnie, spędzali popołudnia w kafejce, a często dosiadał się do nich mały Sammy. Zazwyczaj grzecznie odrabiał swoje lekcje, nie zawracając im zbytnio głowy. Wbrew jego wcześniejszej prośbie o pomoc w lekcjach nie było mu to zupełnie potrzebne. Był tak zdolny, że rozwiązywał je wszystkie bez mrugnięcia okiem.  
\- Dostaniemy jeszcze po muffince? – zapytał Castiel, podchodząc do kasy, gdzie stał Dean. Ten rzucił szybkie spojrzenie w znajomy róg kawiarni. Charlie zajęta była rozmową z Samem, chyba coś kolorowali.  
\- To zależy. – odezwał się powoli Dean, kierując na niego wesołe, zielone oczy. - Czy dostanę coś w zamian.  
\- Mam pieniądze. – odezwał się brunet, unosząc lekko brew.  
\- Nie chcę pieniędzy. – wywrócił oczami, wyjmując trzy babeczki spod szklanej osłonki. Zapach czekolady szybko sięgnął obu nosów, powodując lekkie westchnienie. – Daj mi swój numer.  
\- Okej. – odpowiedział spokojnie, sam się sobie dziwiąc. Dean z zadowolonym uśmiechem wyciągnął z kieszeni telefon i spojrzał na Castiela wyczekująco.  
\- 42. – złapał za muffinki i zaczął się oddalać.  
\- Jak to? Hej! – Dean wykrzyknął za nim.  
\- Nie powiedziałeś, jaki numer. 42 to rozmiar mojego buta. – wyszczerzył zęby w zawadiackim uśmiechu i uciekł ze swoją zdobyczą.

Nadszedł piątkowy wieczór. Ten wieczór Castiel zazwyczaj spędzał w kawiarni samotnie. Nie przeszkadzało mu to – czasami trzeba odrobinę odpocząć od towarzystwa z kubkiem jakiejś dobrej kawy. Tym razem był podwójnie zadowolony z takiego obrotu sprawy, bo do menu wróciła Pumpkin Spice Latte. Znak, że Halloween już blisko. I chociaż on nigdy nie zbierał tego dnia cukierków, tak uwielbiał oglądać stroje innych ludzi. No i kochał dyniową kawę.  
Jak zwykle zajął się czytaniem, zawinięty w koc z patchworku na czerwonej kanapie. Nie zwracał uwagi na otoczenie, bo tak się wciągnął w opowieść, że przeniósł się w zupełnie inny świat. Wyrwał go z niego dopiero znajomy głos, który sprawił, że Castiel zadrżał zanim opuścił komiks w dół.  
\- Novak! Co ty tu robisz? – to był Mark ze swoją zgrają. Co oni tu robili? Nikt nie wiedział o istnieniu Starej Szafy, nikt oprócz niego i Charlie nigdy się tu nie zapuszczał. To po prostu niemożliwe. Przetarł oczy z nadzieją, że to tylko wytwór jego wyobraźni.  
Niestety, jego znajomi ze szkoły stali przed nim, oczekując odpowiedzi. To był ten typ ludzi, którym po prostu trzeba odpowiedzieć. Jednak Castiel był tak wytrącony z równowagi ich nagłym przyjściem, że nie mógł wydobyć z siebie głosu.  
\- No dalej, Novak. Przywitaj się ładnie z kolegami. – wielka dłoń złapała go za sweter stawiając na równe nogi. Koc zsunął się na ziemię, o mało nie powodując, że brunet się wywrócił, plącząc o niego nogi.  
\- Zostawcie go. – Dean stanął nagle obok niego, rzucając ścierkę na stolik.  
\- A ty co się tak martwisz? – zapytał Mark z oczywistą kpiną w głosie. – Jego chłopak?  
\- Tak. – blondyn nawet nie mrugnął, tylko złapał Castiela za rękę. – Jakiś problem?  
Wszyscy zdumieni spojrzeli na ich dwójkę, z której jeden patrzył wyzywająco na przeciwników, a drugi niemal płonął ze wstydu.  
I wtedy wybuchł gromki śmiech. Cała banda zaniosła się tym okrutnym, prześmiewczym, złowieszczym śmiechem.  
\- Więc, Novak to pedał? – Mark rzucił z rozbawieniem. – Słyszeliście? Novak ma chłopaka!  
\- Nie bądź zazdrosny. – rzucił Dean ostrożnie.  
\- Zazdrosny? O Novaka? Nie rozśmieszaj mnie…  
\- O mnie. – rzucił Dean. – Wybacz, ale już do ciebie nie wrócę. Cas jest milion razy lepszy.  
\- Co?! – Mark naprawdę się oburzył. Zrobił się cały czerwony na twarzy z gniewu. Jego koledzy patrzyli zdezorientowani na to, jak rozwinie się akcja. – Nie jestem pedałem!  
\- Co innego mówiłeś tydzień temu, gdy spotkaliśmy się w czerwonej Toyocie twojej matki i na tylnym siedzeniu…  
\- Zamknij się! – Mark nie miał pojęcia, co się dzieje, ale teraz jego koledzy spoglądali na niego z wyrazem pogardy i niezrozumienia. – Hej, chyba nie sądzicie, że to prawda? No dalej, Tom… przecież wiecie, że ja nigdy…  
Jego koledzy jednak odsuwali się coraz dalej, aż w końcu któryś z nich rzucił komendę, że spadają. Mark spojrzał z nienawiścią na Winchestera, który teraz uśmiechał się triumfalnie.  
\- Jeszcze się policzymy. – groźba zawisła w powietrzu i ostatni z chuliganów zniknął za drzwiami. 

Castiel rzucił krótkie spojrzenie na Deana, Dean na niego i obaj wybuchli niekontrolowanym śmiechem. Przez dłuższą chwilę po prostu nie mogli przestać, łapiąc się za brzuch i gdy wydawało się, że już się uspokajają – wystarczyło spojrzenie na drugiego i śmiech wracał.  
\- Ich miny! To było piękne! – zapytał wreszcie Castiel, gdy udało mu się złapać oddech. – Skąd ci to przyszło do głowy?  
\- Powiedzmy, że mam talent aktorski. – odpowiedział Dean, a Castiel zmarszczył brwi.  
\- Czyli nie byłeś z Markiem?  
\- Nie! Mam lepszy gust jeśli chodzi o facetów. – mrugnął do niego.  
\- Ale samochód? Skąd wiedziałeś, jaki jego matka ma samochód?  
\- Mijam jego dom po drodze z pracy. Widziałem, jak kilka razy… cóż, spotykał się z jakimiś dziewczynami po drugiej stronie ulicy. W jej samochodzie.  
\- To obleśne. – mruknął Cas, myśląc o tym, jak później kobieta kładzie zakupy na tych samych siedzeniach.  
\- Ale jakie przyjemne. – mruknął Dean rozmarzony, ale zanim zdążył zrobić coś jeszcze, Castiel szybko się wtrącił.  
\- Nawet nie waż się do mnie mrugnąć. – pogroził, ale uśmiech wykradł się kącikiem jego ust.  
Przez dłuższą chwilę stali tak jeszcze, próbując się uspokoić po niecodziennym wydarzeniu i dopiero wtedy zorientowali się, że dalej trzymają się za ręce.  
\- Czy ty powiedziałeś o mnie Cas? – zapytał brunet, puszczając jego dłoń.  
\- Tak. – czubki uszu Deana lekko poczerwieniały. – To źle?  
\- Nie, właściwie nie. – odpowiedział w zamyśleniu. – Podoba mi się.


	5. Doktor Sexy

W sobotę Castiel miał wreszcie czas dla siebie. Po zjedzeniu góry czekoladowych płatków z mlekiem, włączył pierwszy odcinek Constantina. Miał obejrzeć ten serial już dawno, ale zawsze coś stawało na przeszkodzie. A to przecież taki świetny charakter! Zerknął na półkę z komiksami DC, gdzie zgodnie z kolejnością alfabetyczną zaraz za serią Green Arrow ustawione były zeszyty Hellblazera. Oby go tylko nie zepsuli.  
Owinął się z powrotem kołdrą i z przyjemnością minął mu nie tylko pierwszy, ale i trzy następne odcinki serialu. Ziewnął krótko, gdy pojawiły się napisy końcowe. Czas na kawę i pogaduszki. Zwłaszcza, że Charlie nie ma pojęcia o tym, co się wydarzyło poprzedniego dnia, bo Castiel potrzebował odetchnąć i po prostu odciął się od świata. Musiał uspokoić własne myśli i przekonać samego siebie, że z pewnością ta banda więcej nie wróci do jego ukochanej kawiarni.  
„Co powiesz na kawę? Wpadnij za chwilę do Szafy. Mam ci wiele do opowiedzenia. CN”  
Szybki sms do dziewczyny i zaczął się szykować do wyjścia. Pidżama Kapitana Ameryki szybko została zastąpiona koszulką z napisem Bazinga. Czerwony materiał zdecydowanie za bardzo rzucał się w oczy jak na jego standardy, ale dobrał do tego rozpinany beżowy sweter i ciemnobrązowe spodnie. Nie powinno być tak źle.  
\- Tylko nie pij za dużo tej kawy, bo w końcu nabawisz się problemów z ciśnieniem. - mruknął Chuck rzucając mu krótkie spojrzenie zza gazety.  
\- Dobrze, tato. - wywrócił oczami i już zbiegał na dół po schodach. 

W Starej Szafie panował zwykły o tej porze ruch. Nie zauważył jeszcze rudej przy ich stoliku, ale był pewien, że zaraz się pojawi. Dean stał odwrócony do niego tyłem, wycierając świeżo umyte kubki i odstawiając je na półkę. Każdy z nich był zupełnie inny, jak wszystko w tej kafejce.  
\- Cześć. - Castiel pojawił się przy ladzie z uśmiechem na twarzy.  
\- Cześć. - usłyszał w odpowiedzi, ale chłopak się nie odwrócił. - Co ci podać? Mocha? Dyniowa latte?  
\- Latte, ale... - brunet zawahał się. Co się stało, że Winchester tak dziwnie się zachowuje? Przyzwyczaił się już (jak to możliwe!) do szczerego uśmiechu witającego go za każdym razem. Zmrużył podejrzliwie oczy. - Dean.  
Spotkał się z ciszą z jego strony. Czekał więc cierpliwie. Nie może go przecież unikać cały dzień, prawda? W końcu, gdy na ladzie stanął kubek z kawą, Castiel skorzystał z okazji i mocnym chwytem za dłoń powstrzymał Deana przed kolejną ucieczką.  
\- Dean? Co się dzieje? - przekrzywił głowę w charakterystyczny sposób.  
Chłopak powoli się odwrócił, ukazując spore limo pod okiem i kilka zadrapań na piegowatej skórze.  
\- Na młot Thora, co ci się stało? - brunet wykrzyknął przerażony, ściskając mocniej jego rękę.  
\- Powinieneś zobaczyć tego drugiego. - zaśmiał się nonszalancko Dean.  
\- O nie, to na pewno Mark. - wymamrotał, czując jak palące wyrzuty sumienia zaczynają gryźć go od środka. - To moja wina. Nie powinienem był ci na to pozwolić. Walczyłeś w nie swojej sprawie i jeszcze niepotrzebnie oberwałeś. Gdybym tylko coś zrobił to...  
\- Cas, daj spokój. - zielone oczy spoważniały, zmuszając go do przerwania słowotoku. - Twoja interwencja nic by nie dała. Poza tym – to tylko draśnięcie.  
\- Ja- jasne, zgrywaj teraz bohatera. - brunet zająknął się oburzony. Wyciągnął rękę i delikatnie dotknął zmaltretowanej twarzy opuszkami palców. - Spuchnięte jak balon. Poczekaj.  
Wcisnął się obok niego w wąską przestrzeń za ladą. Z szafki pod blatem wyciągnął czystą ścierkę i ukucnął przy niewielkiej kostkarce do lodu. Nabrał odrobinę szufelką i zakręcił w ścierce tworząc prowizoryczny opatrunek chłodzący.  
\- Cześć, widziałeś gdzieś... och. - Charlie wydała z siebie cichy okrzyk, gdy spod lady nagle wynurzył się Castiel, a włosy sterczały mu na wszystkie strony jeszcze bardziej niż zwykle. Dziewczyna wstrząsnęła głową z niedowierzaniem i zamrugała trzy razy, odwracając wzrok. - Okej, nie chcę wiedzieć, o nic nie pytam, po prostu... ugh, jak skończycie to ja czekam na naszej sofie. Tak. Nie przeszkadzajcie sobie.  
Poprawiła torbę z laptopem na ramieniu i zanim którykolwiek z nich zdążył się jakoś wytłumaczyć obróciła się na pięcie i zniknęła na drugim końcu kawiarni.  
\- Wyszło niezręcznie. - mruknął Cas, na co Dean parsknął śmiechem, który przerodził się w cichy syk, gdy zimny lód dotknął jego skóry.- Dobrze, a teraz weź ten woreczek i przyłóż sobie do twarzy, o tak... dobrze. I rób tak za każdym razem, gdy znajdziesz chwilę wolnego czasu. Opuchlizna powinna zejść dość szybko, trudniej będzie się pozbyć tego koloru...  
\- Tak jest, doktorze Sexy. - znajomy uśmieszek pojawił się na piegowatej twarzy. - Kiedy kolejna wizyta?  
\- Zbadam cię jeszcze dzisiaj. - Castiel wystrzelił bez zastanowienia, następnie cały się zaczerwienił i odsunął się od niego, by przejść grzecznie na drugą stronę lady. Wziął swoją kawę i ruszył do stolika, gdzie czekała już na niego Charlie. 

\- Widzę, że wasz związek się rozkręca. - ruda od razu przeszła do konkretów. - Bardzo się cieszę, że wreszcie przełamaliście pierwsze lody. Szkoda tylko, że nie raczyłeś poinformować swojej najlepszej przyjaciółki, swojego Syriusza Blacka, swojej Donny Noble, swojego Rona Weasleya, swojego Sama Gamgee, swojego sir Patricka Stewarta...  
\- Starczy, już starczy. Mam obraz. - przerwał jej, bo pewnie mogłaby tak wymieniać bez końca. - Może cię zaskoczę, ale to nie to, na co wygląda.  
\- Wszyscy tak mówią. - westchnęła ciężko widząc jego strapioną minę. - Idź do swojego chłopaka i zamów mi coś dobrego to pogadamy.  
Nawet nie próbował się z nią kłócić i zaprzeczać. Ewidentnie jest zła, że o niczym jej nie powiedział, więc postanowił być miły. 

\- Tak szybko te lekarskie konsultacje? - Dean uniósł brew, a Cas pokręcił głową. - Szkoda. Zawsze możemy się umówić na prywatną wizytę później...?  
\- Może kiedyś. - brunet zgodził się, nie ciągnąc jednak dalej tematu. Kiwnął głową w stronę Charlie. - Potrzebuję czegoś na uspokojenie dla tej rozjuszonej kotki.  
\- Już się robi. - Winchester nie zadawał już więcej pytań, kręcąc się przy ekspresie. - Przyniosę jej. 

Jeszcze zanim Dean przyniósł Charlie mochę na podwójnym espresso z naprawdę wielką porcją bitej śmietany i uśmiechem z syropu czekoladowego na wierzchu, Castiel zaczął już opowiadać historię o tym, jak udało mu się zdobyć chłopaka na jeden dzień.  
\- Piękne. - dziewczyna otarła łzę rozbawienia z kącika oka. - Jak żyję nie słyszałam, by ktoś tak dał popalić Markowi. No i masz już chłopaka. Będziecie mieli co opowiadać na temat początku waszego związku.  
\- Przecież to nie jest początek niczego. - wymamrotał Cas zakłopotany. - Dean powiedział to tylko po to, żeby Mark się odczepił... i jestem mu naprawdę bardzo wdzięczny, ale dobrze wiesz, że nie mogę z nim być.  
\- Smacznego. - głos Deana zabrzmiał wyjątkowo szorstko, gdy postawił kubek przed Charlie. Skąd on się tu wziął i jak dużo słyszał? Blondyn miał zadziwiającą umiejętność pojawiania się u jego boku zupełnie bezszelestnie, tak że nigdy nie był w stanie zauważyć go w porę. Teraz odwrócił się z zaciętą miną i wrócił do pracy, a ruda spojrzała na Castiela rozczarowana.  
\- No i zobacz, co zrobiłeś. - załamała ręce. - Na pewno mu przykro przez to, co usłyszał.  
\- Ale Charls, przecież ja się do tego nie nadaję. Dean jest taki... no wiesz, odważny, zdolny, przystojny... Zasługuje na kogoś lepszego niż lękliwy nerd z napadami paniki. - ze smutkiem obserwował, jak Winchester krząta się za ladą.  
\- Wiesz co? Może tak pozwoliłbyś mu zadecydować o tym samemu? - zapytała, zamykając klapę laptopa i obejmując swój kubek obiema dłońmi. Próbował się jeszcze tłumaczyć, ale rudej nie potrafił przekonać. Wreszcie dziewczyna dopiła swoją kawę i wstała, spoglądając na niego z lekkim politowaniem. - Odezwij się, jak już go przeprosisz.

Gdy dzwoneczek przy drzwiach wybrzmiał już po jej wyjściu, Castiel położył ze zrezygnowaniem głowę na stoliku. Jak on zawsze potrafił wszystko zepsuć. Właśnie dlatego nie powinien w ogóle opuszczać swojego pokoju i dać sobie spokój z całym tym poznawaniem nowych ludzi. Po co to robić skoro od razu wszystkich zawodzi? Przy Deanie zapomniał przez moment, jak bardzo jest dla wszystkich rozczarowujący. I tak, użalał się nad sobą, ale co innego mu pozostało?  
Ostatecznie podniósł się ze stolika, bo to musiało wyglądać wyjątkowo dziwnie. Inni klienci mogliby się nim w końcu zainteresować, a tego wolał uniknąć. Dostrzegł Deana, który krzątał się jak zwykle czymś zajęty. Nawet gdy nie było klientów, on nigdy nie stał – łapał wtedy ze ścierkę, albo miotłę, ewentualnie uzupełniał sobie potrzebne produkty. Co chwila przytykał sobie do twarzy worek z lodem, krzywiąc się przy tym nieznacznie. Zwykła radość zniknęła gdzieś z zielonych oczu i Castiel miał ochotę przytulić go, zapewnić, że wszystko będzie dobrze i błagać o wybaczenie.  
Nie zrobił tego oczywiście, bo to był szalony pomysł. Wstał jednak z miejsca z silnym postanowieniem, że przeprosi Winchestera i wyjaśni mu, co miał na myśli. Tak. Podobno trzeba rozmawiać, bo w ten sposób można rozwiązać problemy, a nie poprzez zakopywanie ich pod dywan.  
Podszedł do lady, wpatrując się w Deana, ale ten nie chciał mu niczego ułatwiać. Unikał jego wzroku.  
\- Dean. - Castiel zaczął łapiąc powietrze. W tym momencie to, co postanowił zrobić, wydawało mu się największą pomyłką świata. Co on sobie myślał? Wziął trzy głębokie wdechy. - Przepraszam.  
\- Nie masz za co. - mruknął Winchester. Cholera, to było trudniejsze niż przypuszczał. A może Charlie zrozumiała to wszystko źle? Może faktycznie nie ma za co go przepraszać i robi z siebie teraz idiotę?  
\- Och. - westchnął wreszcie, zaczynając się plątać i czerwienić. - Myślałem, że... och. Jestem głupi. Nieważne. Chciałem tylko... um. Przeprosić. Żebyś nie czuł się, umm, odrzucony, ale najwidoczniej niepotrzebnie. Ugh. To... to ja lepiej już pójdę.  
\- Cas. - Dean pochylił lekko głowę i uśmiechnął się do niego z cichym parsknięciem. - Jesteś zbyt uroczy, żeby się na ciebie gniewać.  
Tym razem Castiel nie wiedział, co odpowiedzieć, bo czuł się bardzo dziwnie. Jednocześnie był zawstydzony, zakłopotany i szczęśliwy? Stał przez chwilę bez ruchu, starając się zrozumieć, co do cholery się z nim dzieje.  
\- Masz... masz coś do pisania na wierzchu? - wydukał wreszcie, stukając nerwowo palcami o blat.  
\- A co, chcesz mi dorysować drugie limo? - zapytał Dean, wręczając mu długopis.  
Cas nie odpowiedział, tylko chwycił pierwszą z brzegu czystą serwetkę i zapisał na niej swój numer telefonu z dopiskiem „Konsultacje 24/7”. Drżącą ręką podsunął wszystko w stronę Deana i już go nie było.

Późnym wieczorem ciche pikanie telefonu powiadomiło Castiela o nowej wiadomości. „Warto było oberwać. Dean”


	6. It's the great pumpkin, Sam Winchester

Halloween zbliżało się wielkimi krokami. Było to widać wszędzie – całe miasto zwariowało na tym punkcie. Dynie, nietoperze i pajęczyny zdobiły każdą sklepową witrynę. Wszystkie produkty zmieniły opakowania, a ludzie kupowali zupełnie niepotrzebne nikomu foremki do ciastek w kształcie duchów, torebki do lodu w kształcie kostek szkieletów i piłki do ping-ponga imitujące gałki oczne. Szaleństwo.

\- W co się przebieracie na Halloween? - zapytał Sammy, kręcąc się z podekscytowaniem na siedzeniu czerwonej kanapy.   
\- Myślę nad zombie z Thrillera i weeping angel... - zamyśliła się Charlie.   
\- Weeping angel? - zapytał mały z zainteresowaniem.  
\- To potwór z Doktora Who. Czy twój brat nie pokazuje ci żadnych klasyków? - westchnęła zawiedziona. - To taki zły anioł, gdy na niego patrzysz to wygląda jak rzeźba, ale gdy tylko mrugniesz to...  
\- Charlie, nie strasz go. - zaoponował Castiel, posyłając jej znaczące spojrzenie.   
\- No dobrze, wtedy przenosi cię w czasie. - dokończyła i odwzajemniła spojrzenie. - Pasuje?   
\- Pasuje.   
\- A ty, cwaniaczku, jaki strój założysz, co? - Charlie spojrzała na niego wyczekująco.   
\- Przecież wiesz, że się w to nie bawię...   
\- Jak to? - Sammy otworzył usta ze zdziwienia. - Nie przebierasz się w Halloween?   
\- Nie... jakoś tak nigdy nie chciałem...  
\- Och, Castielu, musisz spróbować! - niemal podskoczył na siedzeniu, wpatrując się w niego świecącymi oczyma. - To wspaniała zabawa!   
\- No nie wiem, nie sądzę, żeby... - ale Sammy nie zwracał uwagi na jego zaprzeczenia.   
\- Jeśli nie masz pieniędzy na strój to się nie martw. - chłopiec powiedział bardzo poważnie. - Wcale nie trzeba kupować nic drogiego. Dean ma świetny sposób na udawanie zombie, trzeba tylko kupić farby do twarzy i już... Dean! Dean!   
\- Halo, młody, co się tak wydzierasz? Stało się coś? - zapytał Dean, podchodząc do ich stolika.   
\- Castiel nie ma stroju na Halloween. Musimy mu pomóc. - oświadczył stanowczo.   
\- Nie, dajcie spokój, nie musicie, naprawdę, ja... - zaczął się plątać, rzucając mordercze spojrzenie Charlie, która zwijała się obok ze śmiechu.  
\- Oczywiście, że pomożemy. - oświadczył Dean, a Samy stanął na kanapie i zaczął podskakiwać z wrażenia.   
\- To co, zrobimy Castiela na zombie? Tak jak ty w zeszłym roku? Masz gdzieś tamtą podartą koszulkę? Albo wampira? Chyba mam jeszcze gdzieś te plastikowe kły, które mi kupiłeś, pamiętasz? Dean, jak myślisz? - wyrzucał z siebie z prędkością karabinu.   
\- Hej, tylko spokojnie. Przejrzymy naszą szafę i zobaczymy w domu, co? - Dean rozczochrał bratu włosy. - A teraz usiądź, bo będę musiał wyrzucić cię z kawiarni za brudzenie kanapy. 

\- Nie wierzę, że dałem się na to namówić. - warknął Castiel, gdy opuszczali z rudą kawiarnię. - I tak nie zamierzam wychodzić nigdzie tego dnia.  
\- Cieszę się, że ktoś ci wreszcie przemówił do rozumu. Nawet jeśli musiał to być mały Sammy. - zaśmiała się dziewczyna. - Ach, te plastikowe kły, myślę, że będą ci pasowały, Cullen.  
\- Jesteś okropna. - posłał jej pochmurne spojrzenie. - Kto wie, co się działo przez ten rok z jego kłami. Może leżały gdzieś pod łóżkiem zakurzone i pełne bakterii...  
\- Robisz świetny cosplay Marvina... nawet nie musisz się przebierać, taki bije od ciebie optymizm.  
\- Czasami mam wrażenie, że to jedyny rozsądny charakter w całym „Autostopem przez Galaktykę”. - westchnął ciężko. - Teraz będę musiał się zastanowić nad wyborem odpowiedniego stroju.   
\- Jak nie dasz rady to Winchesterowie wybiorą go za ciebie. - Charlie wzruszyła ramionami.   
\- Nie jestem przekonany czy to obietnica czy groźba. - pokręcił lekko głową. - Jak wpadniesz na jakiś pomysł to pisz do mnie.   
\- Jasne. Trzymaj się. 

„Hej, jak tam? Czujesz już jakąś chętkę na mózgi? Czy może wolisz krew?”  
„A co, Sammy znalazł te kły?”  
„Nie martw się, wyparzę je wrzątkiem zanim je dostaniesz”  
„Brzmi zachęcająco. Nie pytam, gdzie je znalazłeś”  
„Lepiej nie. To kiedy wpadniesz na charakteryzację?”  
„Dean, poradzę sobie ze strojem. Naprawdę”  
„Czyli jednak coś planujesz? Co to będzie?”  
„Niespodzianka”  
„Uwielbiam niespodzianki”

Castiel nie znosił niespodzianek. Przynajmniej dostawać, co innego jeśli chodziło o robienie niespodzianek innym. Niezbyt często miał okazję, ale na przykład nikt nie potrafił z niego wydusić, jakie prezenty robi na święta, dopóki nie znalazły się już pod choinką.  
Jeśli chodzi o strój to napisał, że to będzie niespodzianka, bo nie miał wciąż pojęcia, w co się ubierze. Halloween było dosłownie tuż-tuż, a on nie miał na siebie pomysłu. Westchnął ciężko i stanął przed swoją szafą, przeglądając ciuchy w poszukiwaniu inspiracji. Miał w szafie strój nadający się na Harry'ego Pottera, ale to zdecydowanie zbyt dziecinne. Oprócz tego – sweter w paski, w którym mógłby uchodzić za Freddy'ego Kruegera, ale zrobienie ręki ze sztyletami i blizn na twarzy byłoby zbyt problematyczne...   
Opadł na łóżko zniechęcony, dopóki jego wzrok nie padł na półkę z komiksami. Może to nie jest głupi pomysł? Podskoczył, włączając natychmiast laptopa. Musiał szybko zamówić brakującą część garderoby. I to priorytetem. 

Wreszcie nadszedł dzień Halloween. Castiel czuł się wyjątkowo idiotycznie w swoim przebraniu. Nie był pewien, czy ktokolwiek rozpozna jego strój, ale...   
\- Ale z ciebie bad boy, Castiel. - zagwizdała cicho z podziwem Charlie. - Tylko Constantine miał czerwony krawat. I był blondynem.   
\- Zawsze potrafisz człowieka podnieść na duchu. - brunet poprawił swój jasny prochowiec i poluźnił odrobinę krawat. - Powiedzmy, że to taka mieszanka Keanu Reevsa z Mattem Ryanem.  
\- Nie martw się, wyglądasz świetnie. - uśmiechnęła się, przyglądając się całej jego sylwetce. - Właściwie to ten niebieski krawat podkreśla twoje oczy, więc...   
\- Ty też świetnie wyglądasz. Chociaż myślałem, że masz być zombie, a nie wcielać się w postać z gry. - mruknął, zerkając na czarną przepaskę na jej oku i pas z nabojami przewieszony przez ramię. - Serio, The Red Scare?  
\- Mam nawet to! - wyciągnęła z plecaka czarny, plastikowy karabin, wyraźnie dumna z siebie.   
\- Jak to przemyciłaś do szkoły? - zapytał zaskoczony.   
\- Mam swoje sposoby. - uśmiechnęła się, ciągnąc go w stronę klasy. 

Po lekcjach jak zwykle odwiedzili Starą Szafę. Castiel z zaskoczeniem stwierdził, że Dean w nic się nie przebrał. Dostrzegł jedynie zaczesane ładnie włosy i bordową koszulę. Odrobinę zawiedziony podszedł się przywitać i złożyć zamówienia.   
\- Hej, Dean. - zagadnął, opierając się o ladę. - Co to za brak stroju... och.   
Gdy Winchester odwrócił się do niego przodem, błysnęły w jego kierunku czarne oczy. W połączeniu z jego pewnym siebie uśmieszkiem robiły piorunujące wrażenie.   
\- Więc, demon, co? - zapytał, gdy udało mu się odzyskać głos.   
\- Więc, egzorcysta, co? - odpowiedział Dean zaczepnie.   
\- Nie wiem, czy mogę ci pozwolić tak po prostu kręcić się po mojej kawiarni.   
\- Możesz mnie egzorcyzmować kiedy zechcesz. – czarne oko mrugnęło w jego stronę. – Chociaż zdecydowanie wolałbym po pracy. Demony też muszą z czegoś żyć.   
\- W takim razie niech ten pracowity demon zrobi mi i Charlie kawę. – zaśmiał się Cas. – A wtedy zastanowię się nad egzorcyzmem. 

\- CASTIEL! – rozległ się okrzyk i mała, czarna kulka rzuciła się w jego stronę, wieszając mu się na ręku. – Spójrz na mój strój! Jak wyglądam?  
\- O nie! Charlie, szybko, masz gdzieś wodę święconą? – brunet udał przestraszonego. – Mamy tu prawdziwego diabła.   
\- Cas, poczekaj. – dzieciak szepnął, kręcąc lekko głową. – To ja, Sam Winchester.   
\- Naprawdę? – zapytał podejrzliwie. – A jeżeli chcesz mnie oszukać żeby zabrać moją duszę do piekła?   
\- Nie. Zobacz. – Sammy zdjął z włosów świecące na czerwono plastikowe rogi. – Mówię prawdę.   
\- Och, teraz wierzę. Całe szczęście. – przyłożył rękę do serca z ulgą. – W takim razie możesz z nami usiąść. Tylko uważaj na ogon.   
Sammy, zadarł do góry sterczący mu zza paska od spodni pluszowy ogon. Po czym usiadł na kanapie, pocierając umazaną węglem rysunkowym twarz.   
\- Ale dałeś się nabrać. – zaśmiał się szczęśliwy. – Co to za strój? Wyglądasz trochę jak taki jeden… Clarence? Dean go po prostu KOCHA, ma wielki plakat na ścianie i czasami do niego mówi, raz nawet widziałem…   
\- Łosiu, czy ty przypadkiem nie masz zbyt długiego języka? – Dean, słysząc jednym uchem co się dzieje, szybko podbiegł do ich stolika, by powstrzymać brata przed dalszym pogrążaniem go. Czubki uszu paliły mu się żywym ogniem. – Uważaj, bo się z tobą policzę.   
\- Nie możesz, Dean. Jesteś tylko demonem, a ja jestem prawdziwym szatanem! – młody spojrzał na niego triumfująco.   
\- Tak, ale beze mnie, wredny upadły aniołku, nie będziesz mógł zbierać dzisiaj cukierków.   
\- To pójdę z Castielem i Charlie. – naburmuszył się Sam. – Mogę, prawda?   
\- Ummm, właściwie to… - zaczął plątać się Castiel, ale Sammy wpatrywał się w niego tymi ogromnymi, proszącymi oczami. Westchnął ciężko i spojrzał na swoje dłonie. – Czemu nie? Moglibyśmy pójść wszyscy razem?   
Charlie miała na twarzy tak szczere zdumienie, że jej szczęka sięgała niemal do podłogi. Sam skakał na kanapie (znowu!) z uśmiechem od ucha do ucha, wytykając Deana palcami w geście zwycięstwa. Starszy Winchester z kolei jednocześnie wydawał się pokonany przez młodszego brata, ale równocześnie zachwycony perspektywą spędzenia w takim gronie reszty po południa.  
\- Za godzinę zmieni mnie Ellen i możemy iść. – oświadczył Dean, rozkładając ręce i wracając zaraz do pracy, podśpiewując pod nosem „Some Kind of Monster”.


	7. Monster Movie

Oczywiście tę godzinę oczekiwania Castiel spędził w wielkim stresie. Tak naprawdę to miał być pierwszy raz, gdy będzie osobiście uczestniczył w obchodach Halloween. No, nie licząc tego epizodu, gdy był całkiem mały i rodzice przebrali go za pszczołę, bo Becky znalazła dla niego taki strój w garderobie szkolnego teatru. Większość wyprawy przepłakał w ramionach Chucka, ale kto może go za to winić, gdy wokół roiło się od czarownic i szkieletów, a on mógł się bronić jedynie pluszowym żądłem? 

Wreszcie na horyzoncie pojawiła się Ellen, zmieniając Deana za ladą. Wszyscy od razu wstali i poszli się z nią przywitać, a ta zerknęła z uczuciem na całą ich wesołą gromadkę.   
\- Zobaczcie, jacy jesteście piękni. – rozczuliła się, a widząc zaskoczone spojrzenie Sama, zaśmiała się. – Straszni, chciałam powiedzieć straszni. Chodźcie, zrobię wam zdjęcie.   
Zniknęła na chwilę na zapleczu wracając z aparatem fotograficznym. Ustawili się na tle szyldu z napisem Stara Szafa, który teraz ozdobiony był dodatkowo wydrążonymi dyniami.   
\- Castiel, nie chowaj się za Charlie! Chcę cię widzieć chociaż na jednym zdjęciu. – krzyknęła Ellen tonem nie znoszącym sprzeciwu. Brunet westchnął niezadowolony i przesunął się odrobinę w kierunku Deana. Dosłownie tyle, że nadal ruda głowa Charlie zasłaniała mu pół twarzy.   
\- Hej! – Winchester złapał go mocnym ramieniem i przysunął bliżej siebie. – Nie chcesz chyba wkurzyć Ellen, co? – dodał półgębkiem, uśmiechając się do obiektywu. 

Okazało się, że zbieranie cukierków niekoniecznie musi być traumatycznym przeżyciem. Zwłaszcza, że nikt Castiela do niczego nie zmuszał – całą gadkę zostawiali zazwyczaj Samowi, który jako najmniejszy zazwyczaj wzbudzał we wszystkich sąsiadkach instynkt macierzyński. Dzięki temu ich kubełki wypełniały się słodyczami bardzo szybko.   
Kilka razy zdarzyło im się, że właściciele nie byli zbyt hojni, a już z pewnością niezbyt mili. Okazało się, że i na tę okoliczność Winchesterowie są przygotowani. Kilka jajek zasychało na drewnianych drzwiach, u stóp werandy czekała skórka od banana, a krzesło zostało przyklejone do podłogi na superglue. Cóż, w Halloween wszyscy zmieniają się w potwory, prawda?

Po godzinie opuściła ich Charlie, twierdząc, że ma jakieś ważne sprawy do załatwienia, ale z pewnością się jeszcze z nimi skontaktuje. Chodzili więc we trójkę od drzwi do drzwi, aż wreszcie znaleźli się pod jedną z czynszowych kamienic kilka ulic od Szafy.   
\- To co, starczy na dzisiaj Łosiu? – zapytał Dean, widząc, jak jego brat przeciera oczy i podskakuje zdecydowanie rzadziej. Po chwili zwrócił się do Castiela – Tutaj mieszkamy, więc to by było na tyle. Jeśli chwilę poczekasz to cię odprowadzę, tylko zamknę młodego w mieszkaniu.   
\- Nie musisz, Dean, znam drogę. – uśmiechnął się w odpowiedzi – Lepiej zostań z Samem, bo twoja część cukierków mogłaby tajemniczo zniknąć.   
Rozczochrał Sammy’emu włosy, a ten zachichotał i już po chwili bracia Winchester wspinali się po schodach do swojego mieszkania, a Castiel ruszył w drogę powrotną do domu. Przy jednym z większych, białych domów w lepszej dzielnicy zauważył zaparkowany czerwony samochód i jakąś parę całującą się na tylnych siedzeniach. 

„Wróciłeś już? CB” – telefon Castiela zawibrował dosłownie w tym samym momencie, gdy rzucił się zmęczony na łóżko. To zdecydowanie za dużo socjalizowania się jak na jeden dzień. Teraz tylko owinąć się kocykiem i posiedzieć przy komputerze, pooglądać halloweenowe wydania jego ulubionych telewizyjnych show. Jimmy Fallon zapowiedział specjalną wersję EW!  
„Tak. Nie mam już nawet siły jeść słodyczy. CN” – odpisał i po chwili telefon rozdzwonił się z całą mocą.   
\- Tak?   
\- Słuchaj, Cas, jest sprawa. Miałam iść dzisiaj do kina z Meg, no wiesz, tą dziewczyną z artystycznych, ale ona jednak nie może i…  
\- Chcesz się spotkać w Szafie i o tym pogadać? – zapytał odrobinę zmartwiony. Wiedział, że ruda przeżywa każdą taką sytuację bardzo głęboko.   
\- Dude, no chick flick moments, okej? – zaśmiała się Charlie. – Po prostu szkoda byłoby zmarnować te bilety, skoro już je kupiłam, więc proponuje ci jedyny i niepowtarzalny seans dzisiaj wieczorem w kinie na 13. Alei.   
\- Mhmmm… - zawahał się Castiel. Naprawdę nie miał ochoty już nigdzie się dzisiaj ruszać i z nikim spotykać. Z drugiej strony nie może zostawić Charlie w takiej sytuacji, prawda? To mogłoby się źle skończyć, w końcu gdy Dumbledore zostawił Harry’ego Pottera bez wsparcia to Voldemort się odrodził… Westchnął, wolną ręką poluzowując krawat. – Będę. O której?   
\- Cudownie. – ucieszyła się dziewczyna. – Film planowo zaczyna się o 21.00. 

Trzeba przyznać, że Chuck i Becky odrobinę się zdziwili, gdy oświadczył im, że wychodzi do kina i nie wie, o której wróci.  
\- Może trzeba cię zawieźć? Albo odebrać? – zmartwiła się Becky, przyglądając się, jak jej syn ubiera płaszcz.   
\- Nie, mamo, poradzimy sobie. – odpowiedział Castiel.  
\- Ale zadzwonisz w razie czego?   
\- Jasne, dam znać, jak coś się zmieni.   
\- No to bawcie się dobrze. – kobieta poprawiła mu jeszcze przekrzywiony krawat i poklepała go po piersi. – Będziemy czekać. I weź szalik na wszelki wypadek.   
\- Dzięki, pa. – wyswobodził się z jej uścisku i zaraz dało się słyszeć tupot jego stóp na schodach, a niebieski szalik pozostał samotnie na wieszaku. 

Dotarł szybko na 13. Aleję i spacerował przed kinem, wypatrując w tłumie rudych włosów. Powoli zbliżała się godzina seansu, a dziewczyny nigdzie nie było widać. Zaczynał się już niepokoić, że zmieniła plany, albo po prostu… rozmyśliła się w ostatniej chwili? Jednak poszła gdzieś z Meg?   
Wyciągnął telefon, żeby zadzwonić i zapytać, gdy dostrzegł nieodczytaną wiadomość - „Spóźnię się. Bilety są w kasie na moje nazwisko. CB”. Westchnął ciężko i wślizgnął się do ciepłego lobby kina. Nie znosił załatwiać takich spraw i Charlie doskonale o tym wiedziała. Zazwyczaj to na nią spadał obowiązek zakupienia biletów, a teraz… zebrał się w sobie i podszedł do kasy.   
\- Witam, chciałbym odebrać bilety na nazwisko Bradbury. – odezwał się, czując jak lekko drży mu głos, a w płucach zaczyna brakować powietrza. Poluzował nieco krawat, gdy dziewczyna z równo przyciętą grzywką nad czołem wydrukowała mu bilety.   
\- Czy życzy pan sobie coś z popcorn baru? – zapytała uprzejmie.   
\- Um, nie, dziękuję. – odpowiedział i okręcił się na pięcie. Wyszedł znowu na zewnątrz, żeby trochę ochłonąć. 

\- Cas? Cześć, nie wiedziałem, że też tutaj będziesz. – ciepła ręka złapała go za łokieć. Uniósł wzrok i spotkał się z zielonymi oczami Deana.   
\- Dean? – zająknął się zaskoczony. – Um, nie spodziewałem się… Ty też do kina? – zapytał głupio, w myślach ochrzaniając się za brak elokwencji.   
\- Tak. – zaśmiał się Winchester. – Charlie powiedziała, że ma bilety i dziewczyna ją wystawiła, więc zostawiłem Sama z ojcem i od razu przyjechałem…  
\- Charlie? – Castiel otworzył usta nic z tego nie rozumiejąc. – Mi powiedziała to samo! Właśnie odebrałem bilety w kasie. – otworzył rękę, w której trzymał dwa bilety. Tylko dwa.  
Przez moment obaj wpatrywali się w nie w osłupieniu, po czym Castiel pokręcił głową.   
\- Zrobiła to specjalnie, prawda? – zapytał cicho, chociaż właściwie znał już odpowiedź. Charlie nie zamierzała się tutaj w ogóle pojawić! Próbował jeszcze się do niej dodzwonić, ale nie odbierała. Cwaniara. Intryga godna Moriarty’ego, naprawdę.   
\- To co teraz? – zapytał, zerkając na zegarek. Od 10 minut leciały reklamy, a co jak co, ale Castiel uwielbiał oglądać trailery filmów.   
\- Nie pozwolimy chyba, żeby te bilety się zmarnowały, co? – zapytał z uśmiechem Dean, ciągnąc Castiela do środka. – Na co my w ogóle idziemy?   
Brunet spojrzał na zadrukowane kartoniki w dłoni i jęknął w duchu.  
\- Monster Movie.

Horror. Oczywiście, czego innego mógł się spodziewać po repertuarze w Halloween. Musiał przyznać, że nie znosił horrorów. Zawsze wydawały mu się zwyczajnie głupie… co nie oznacza, że się nie bał. Te filmy są tak skonstruowane, że nawet jeśli domyślasz się, co za chwilę nastąpi to twoje ciało reaguje instynktownie. Podskakuje, wydziela adrenalinę do krwi, wzbudza czujność. To wszystko działa na zasadach prostej biologii.   
Zajęli swoje miejsca nieco na uboczu od innych, nie chcąc już się przeciskać na sam środek przy zgaszonych światłach. Castiel od razu wlepił wzrok w ekran, bojąc się odwrócić głowę w kierunku Deana. Nie bardzo wiedział jak powinien się zachować, ale w końcu przyszli oglądać film, więc przynajmniej nie będzie musiał podtrzymywać rozmowy.   
Jak się szybko okazało, gdy dwóch chłopaków siedzi obok siebie rodzą się problemy natury technicznej. Między innymi takie, że rozstawione szeroko nogi co chwila stykały się kolanami. Jednak najgorsze w tym wszystkim były ramiona. Wąski podłokietnik między ich fotelami był zdecydowanie za mały dla ich dwóch rąk. Co chwila rękaw któregoś z nich ześlizgiwał się z polakierowanej, gładkiej powierzchni, opadając niezgrabnie na kolana. Było to tak niezmiernie irytujące, że Dean w końcu położył swoją dłoń na Castiela, splatając ich palce razem w ten sposób, że aż do końca filmu nie musieli już rozbijać się łokciami.   
Nawet w tym momencie Castiel nie odwrócił głowy od ekranu, chociaż czuł na sobie badawczy wzrok Deana, jakby Winchester upewniał się, że to co robi nie urazi go w żaden sposób. Nie odwrócił się także wtedy, gdy przestraszony nagłym zwrotem akcji ścisnął dłoń chłopaka z całej siły, aż ten syknął cicho na siedzeniu obok. Ani wtedy, gdy usta Deana znalazły się przy jego uchu, szepcząc jakieś komentarze na temat aktorów.   
Dopiero, gdy ekran zrobił się znowu biały, Novak rozejrzał się nieprzytomnie po sali kinowej. Wszyscy już wyszli – skończyły się nawet napisy – a oni siedzieli dalej ze splecionymi rękoma.   
\- Um, wybacz. – mruknął Castiel wstając i rozplatając tym samym ich dłonie. Ruszyli do wyjścia, mijając po drodze osobę z obsługi. 

\- Dziękuję za miły wieczór, Dean. – wymamrotał Castiel, gdy tylko znaleźli się za drzwiami.   
\- Hej, nie wygłupiaj się. Nie żegnaj się tak wcześnie. Odwiozę cię do domu. – wyraźnie dumny wyciągnął z kieszeni skórzanej kurtki kluczyki do samochodu. – Myślę, że spodoba ci się krótka przejażdżka.   
\- Nie wiedziałem, że masz samochód. – mruknął Castiel, drepcząc za Winchesterem w stronę pobliskiego parkingu.   
\- Nie mam, to mojego ojca. Pożyczył mi go na dzisiejszy wieczór. – odpowiedział beztrosko, zaraz jednak w jego głosie pojawiła się nutka rozmarzenia. – Mam nadzieję, że kiedyś ją odziedziczę, bo jest prześliczna…  
\- Ona?   
\- Tak, ona. – Dean wskazał podbródkiem w stronę pięknego, czarnego auta stojącego teraz na prawie pustym placu. – Chevy Impala z 67 roku.   
\- Wow! – krótki okrzyk podziwu wyrwał się z ust Castiela. Ten samochód naprawdę miał klasę. – Niesamowita.   
Dean pękał z dumy, gdy otworzył przed Castielem drzwi. Zaraz znalazł się za kierownicą i widać było, że bardzo pewnie się za nią czuł. Impala zamruczała głośno i ruszyli ciemnymi uliczkami miasta, by wreszcie znaleźć się przed domem Castiela. Dean zaparkował idealnie równolegle do chodnika.   
\- I jak? Co sądzisz o mojej Kici? – zapytał, głaszcząc czule kierownicę.   
\- Wspaniała. – jego odpowiedź, choć zwięzła w słowach, była naprawdę szczera i Winchester najwyraźniej też to wyczuł.   
\- W takim razie musimy się jeszcze kiedyś wybrać na dłuższą przejażdżkę. Najlepiej za miasto, żeby mogła w pełni rozwinąć skrzydła.   
\- Tak, bardzo chętnie.  
Na chwilę zapadła cisza i brunet wreszcie uniósł swoje niebieskie oczy na Deana, oświetlanego jedynie nikłym światłem pobliskiej ulicznej latarni.  
\- To był naprawdę miły wieczór, prawda? – zapytał niepewnie.   
\- O tak, bardzo. Musimy to powtórzyć. – blondyn złapał go znowu za rękę, nachylając się bliżej jego twarzy. Castiel czuł jego oddech na swoim policzku.   
\- To dobranoc. – złapał za klamkę odrobinę spanikowany i otworzył drzwi. Mógłby przysiąc, że odsuwając się poczuł jeszcze muśnięcie ust na policzku. A może to tylko jego wyobraźnia?   
\- Dobranoc, Cas. – wymamrotał Dean, a gdy za chłopakiem zamknęły się drzwi, oparł swoją blond głowę o kierownicę i wymamrotał pod nosem do siebie samego – To byłoby zbyt proste.


	8. Kosmiczny mecz

Castiel wrócił do mieszkania na miękkich nogach, nie wiedząc do końca, co się właściwie stało lub co mogłoby się stać, gdyby tylko nie stchórzył i nie uciekł w ostatniej chwili…  
\- Chłopcze, do ciebie mówię. – Chuck pstryknął mu palcami przed oczyma, przywołując go do rzeczywistości. – Gdzieś ty się podziewał tyle czasu?  
\- Byłem w kinie. – odpowiedział tonem z serii „to najbardziej oczywista rzecz pod słońcem”.  
\- To wiem, ale tak długo? – jęknął ojciec, przeczesując brodę palcami. Ściszył lekko głos, rzucając wymowne spojrzenie na drzwi do sypialni. – Słuchaj, twoja mama wysłała mnie tutaj na przeszpiegi. Chce wiedzieć, co się z tobą działo, bo nie odbierałeś telefonu, a wiesz, jaka ona jest…  
\- Wyłączyłem go, żeby nie przeszkadzał w trakcie seansu, a potem jakoś zapomniałem włączyć. – wytłumaczył się Castiel, ze skruchą spuszczając w dół niebieskie oczy.  
\- Zapytaj go, co to za auto! – usłyszeli krzyk z pokoju obok i obaj równocześnie westchnęli.  
\- Kolega podwiózł mnie do domu samochodem. Żebym nie musiał WRACAĆ SAM PUSTĄ ULICĄ O TEJ GODZINIE, BO TO NIEBEZPIECZNE – ostatnie wyrazy dobitnie podkreślił, tak, by dosłyszała je Becky, która zawsze suszyła mu w ten sposób głowę.  
\- No dobrze, idź już spać. Pamiętaj, żeby włączyć telefon następnym razem. Zgoda, Włóczykiju? – Chuck poklepał go po ramieniu i wrócił do sypialni, opatulając się mocniej swoim ulubionym szlafrokiem w paski, zostawiając Castiela z cierpką miną w korytarzu. Kiedy ojciec przestanie go tak nazywać? Nie ma już przecież pięciu lat. 

\- Lepiej nie podchodź. – wymamrotał Castiel, gdy zauważył Rudą w szkole następnego dnia. Nie dlatego, że był zły, bo koniec końców wczorajszy wieczór był naprawdę miły, ale… trzeba mieć jakieś zasady.  
\- Proszę, nie gniewaj się. – Charlie zrobiła jak zwykle tą swoją niewinną, proszącą minkę, a on wywrócił na to oczami.  
\- Mógłbym cię zabić za taką akcję, a sędziowie jeszcze przyznaliby mi rację. Oglądam How to get away with murder, jakoś udałoby mi się uniknąć więzienia...  
\- A jeśli już byś tam trafił, to widziałeś też Skazanego na Śmierć. – zaśmiała się Ruda, klepiąc go w ramię. – Nie złość się już, tylko opowiadaj.  
\- Muszę pozłościć się jeszcze trochę, tak dla przyzwoitości. – skrzyżował ramiona na piersi, idąc w kierunku klasy informatycznej. – Naprawdę, wygnanie z Asgardu nie byłoby wystarczającą karą…  
\- Przyznaję, to był trochę nieczysty ruch… ale to dla twojego dobra.  
Charlie postanowiła zmienić taktykę i wybiegła przed pędzącego Castiela, idąc teraz tyłem, tak by móc na niego patrzeć. – Całowaliście się? – wystrzeliła.  
Podziałało.  
Castiel nagle zakrztusił się własną śliną i zrobił cały czerwony na twarzy, a ona poklepała go po plecach, pomagając mu dojść do siebie.  
\- Co ty… ja nie… nic z tych rzeczy. – zaczął się tłumaczyć, gdy tylko odzyskał oddech.  
\- No nie mów! – jęknęła zawiedziona. – To była taka wspaniała okazja. Teraz, moja ty dziewico orleańska, następna taka szansa może się trafić nie-wiadomo-kiedy.  
\- Jean-Claude-Korean-Lady, daj mi siłę to rozkwaszę jej nos. – wysyczał przez zęby. – Wiesz, nie wszyscy się tak od razu całują na pierwszej randce…  
\- Ha! Więc to była randka! – dziewczyna wykrzyknęła triumfalnie, a on z zażenowania schował twarz w dłoniach.  
\- No nie wiem. Jeśli nawet, to wymuszona więc chyba się nie liczy.  
\- Jak to nie? Oczywiście, że się liczy. Zawsze mogliście przecież zrezygnować z biletów i rozejść się do domów… ale tego nie zrobiliście, mam rację? – szeroki uśmiech nie schodził jej z twarzy. Jej plan podziałał! Mistrzyni intrygi na poziomie wiedźmy Urszuli, o tak.  
Castiel zerknął na zegarek.  
\- No dobrze, chyba starczy tego obrażania… - rzucił, zaczynając opowieść o wczorajszym spotkaniu z Deanem, dość szybko przerwaną przez dzwonek na lekcje. 

\- Cześć. – przywitał się Castiel z Deanem w Starej Szafie popołudniu. Nieśmiały uśmiech pojawił się na jego twarzy, bo nie miał pojęcia jak się ma teraz zachowywać w jego towarzystwie. – Dojechałeś bezpiecznie?  
\- Oczywiście. Z Impalą nie da się inaczej, jest tak kochana, że nigdy nie sprawia problemów. – odpowiedział ze swoją stałą pewnością siebie. Castiel bardzo podziwiał tę jego umiejętność zachowywania się swobodnie bez względu na okoliczności, tę radość i poczucie humoru, i iskierkę psoty w zielonych oczach, i…  
\- Jak ci się podobał film? – rzuciła Charlie, unosząc znacząco brwi.  
\- Świetny! Naprawdę, dzięki za ten bilet, Charls. – Dean wyszedł zza lady i uścisnął Rudą, czego ta kompletnie się nie spodziewała.  
\- Widzisz? Tak powinieneś zareagować, a nie! – wykrzyknęła w stronę bruneta.  
\- A co? Tobie się nie podobało? – zmartwił się Winchester, a był to naprawdę rzadki widok.  
\- Podobało mi się, naprawdę. – odpowiedział zakłopotany. – Film był… znośny. Cały wieczór był miły, bardzo, um, tylko ta intryga...  
\- To dzisiaj powtórka? – Ruda zignorowała przytyk i rozejrzała się z nadzieją po twarzach swoich przyjaciół. – Moglibyśmy pójść na Crimson Peak, słyszałam, że są tam nagie sceny z Tomem Hiddlestonem…  
\- Jesteś naprawdę bezwstydna. – zaśmiał się Castiel.  
\- No co? Może i jestem lesbijką, ale nie pogardzę widokiem dobrego, męskiego pośladka. Wszyscy troje mielibyśmy świetną rozrywkę. Poza tym – żeby nie było – będą tam też duchy i upiory! To jak?  
\- Ja niestety odpadam. – Dean podrapał się po karku. – Mam dzisiaj ważny mecz, przyszedłem do pracy tylko na chwilę. Właściwie to miałem nadzieję, że przyjdziecie pokibicować, ale pewnie nie będzie to ciekawsze od, um, twojej propozycji.  
\- Daj spokój! To nawet lepsze, bo będziemy mogli pooglądać ciebie, jak wygnasz się na boisku. Co nie, Cas? – szturchnęła go pod żebro, aż ten syknął sfrustrowany.  
\- Ja raczej nie mogę, mama zaplanowała na dzisiaj wyjazd do babci, wracamy dopiero jutro. – Castiel zagryzł wargę, bojąc się zobaczyć w oczach Deana rozczarowanie, ale on pokiwał rozumiejąco głową.  
\- Liceum Harringtona o szóstej – gdyby jeszcze zmieniły wam się plany. – mrugnął wesoło i zaczął szykować im kawę. 

\- Castiel, czemu się nie pakujesz? – zapytała Becky, przysiadając obok niego na łóżku. – Wszystko w porządku?  
\- Tak, po prostu… ugh. – westchnął ciężko, przenosząc niebieskie oczy na swoją mamę. – Dzisiaj jest bardzo ważny mecz i chciałbym nawet na niego iść, ale…  
\- Ale nie chcesz rezygnować z wyjazdu? – kobieta dokończyła za niego, obejmując go ramieniem. – Castiel, wystarczy powiedzieć. Myślę, że babcia się nie obrazi, jeśli tym razem cię nie będzie. Wręcz przeciwnie-ucieszy się, że wreszcie zdecydowałeś się wyjść z domu, poznać nowych ludzi. Wiesz, ile to dla niej znaczy.  
\- Zawsze mi to wypomina przy obiedzie.  
\- Właśnie. – uśmiechnęła się Becky. – Jeśli aż tak ci zależy to możesz zostać, ale chcę mieć od ciebie smsa, że wszystko jest w porządku. I masz być w domu przed dziesiątą, jasne?  
\- Dobrze, ale…  
\- No to postanowione. Powiem tacie i zaraz się zbieramy. – uścisnęła go jeszcze i wstała do wyjścia. – Widziałeś gdzieś moją opaskę na oczy? U twojej babci nie da się bez niej zasnąć…

Widział, jak jego rodzice znikają z domu (po daniu mu kilkunastu rad, jak powinien o siebie zadbać) i został w domu całkiem sam. Dopiero teraz przyszło mu do głowy, że na pewno w hali będzie pełno ludzi. Gorzej, kibiców! Przecież on się tam zupełnie nie odnajdzie, wśród wszystkich tych ludzi z entuzjazmem wykrzykujących nazwę swojej drużyny…  
Co to właściwie za mecz? Nie miał nawet pojęcia, co Dean trenuje. Ani przeciwko komu grają. To zupełnie bez sensu, żeby tam szedł. Nie, lepiej zostać w pokoju i oglądać seriale. Wyszedł nowy odcinek The Flash, więc już miałby miły sposób na spędzenie wieczoru i nie musiałby się stresować tym tłumem.  
Z drugiej strony… Deanowi na tym zależało. Co by powiedział, gdyby się dowiedział, że Castiel nie pojechał do babci, tylko siedział przed telewizorem? Co by powiedzieli rodzice i BABCIA?

Tak się tym wszystkim przejmował, że gdy ostatecznie wszedł na sportową halę Liceum Harringtona był lekko spóźniony. Odnaleźć Charlie wydawało się niemożliwością. Wszystkie miejsca były już pozajmowane, a on za bardzo się wstydził, by zapytać kogokolwiek, czy siedzenie obok jest wolne. Stanął więc na szczycie schodów trybun i rozglądał się nerwowo wkoło, czując jak zalewa go fala paniki. Co robić?  
Na początek wziął kilka głębokich wdechów, powtarzając sobie w myślach argumenty, które go tutaj przyciągnęły. Wreszcie ktoś niedaleko niego wstał z krzeseł, żeby przenieść się gdzieś bliżej, do swoich znajomych, którzy machali energicznie z drugiego końca trybun.  
\- Felix felicis. – mruknął, siadając sztywno na plastikowym krzesełku. Za chwilę zabrzmiał gong i z głośników odezwał się spiker, zapowiadający obie drużyny. 

\- Drodzy państwo, szanowni kibice! – zawołał energiczny głos komentatora. – Dzisiaj czeka nas wyjątkowy i z pewnością widowiskowy pojedynek. Obie drużyny pną się na sam szczyt tegorocznej tabeli, więc to spotkanie może zadecydować o ich być albo nie być w rozgrywkach ligowych. Na początek goście z Liceum Crystal Union!  
Na boisku pojawiły się cheerlederki, dając naprawdę świetny występ, na którym Castiel nie mógł się w ogóle skupić, bo… Crystal Union?! Jego własne liceum grało dzisiaj przeciwko Harringtonowi? Jak to możliwe, że o tym nie wiedział? To znaczy, nie interesował się tym zbytnio, ale i tak… Dopiero teraz przyjrzał się dokładniej publiczności – po drugiej stronie boiska zdecydowanie królowały czerwone barwy Harringtona. Tutaj, gdzie siedział pełno było niebiesko-żółtych ozdób. Chyba znalazł się wśród swoich kolegów z liceum, tylko że… Jak ma kibicować Deanowi w takiej sytuacji? 

Nie zdążył się nad tym głębiej zastanowić, bo na boisku pojawiła się teraz drużyna gospodarzy i Castiel wstrzymał oddech, szukając wzrokiem Deana. Był tam! Biegł uśmiechnięty, w białej koszulce na ramiączka z numerem 13 na plecach. Szczęśliwa trzynastka.  
Biegnąc rozglądał się po trybunach ewidentnie kogoś szukając. Przeniósł wzrok na tą stronę i zdaje się, że go dostrzegł. Co pewnie nie było trudne, biorąc pod uwagę fakt, że Castiel jako jedyny ubrany był cały na czarno i nie podskakiwał z wrażenia na swoim krześle. Dean machnął mu ledwie zauważalnie i wyszczerzył zęby. Szybko jednak musiał skupić się na grze i jego twarz przybrała zupełnie inny wyraz.  
Castiel studiował dokładnie każdy jego ruch i trzeba przyznać, że gdy tylko piłka pojawiła się w grze Dean zmienił się z tego stoickiego, spokojnego chłopaka w prawdziwe żywe srebro. Poruszał się po sali z pewnością siebie i wyczuciem, kiwał przeciwników i wreszcie – rzucał do kosza. To ostatnie było szczególnie fascynujące. Można było wtedy dostrzec jak w skupieniu mruży prawe oko, wystawiając koniuszek języka lewym kącikiem ust.  
Poza tym Castiel nie mógł nie zwrócić uwagi na silne, sprężyste łydki za każdym razem, gdy Winchester odbijał się od podłogi i umięśnione ramiona, gdy wyrzucał piłkę przed siebie. 

\- Dean Winchester jest dzisiaj w szczytowej formie! Więcej – on chyba zamierza pobić dzisiaj swój życiowy rekord. Tak, jakby dostał skrzydeł, czuć tutaj jakąś boską interwencję, bo to, co się dzisiaj dzieje na boisku to prawdziwy cud! Crystal Union muszą wziąć się w garść w następnej kwarcie, jeśli nie chcą… - zachwycony spiker komentował przez głośniki, a Castiel nie potrafił stłumić uśmiechu, chociaż wszyscy wokół niego zmarkotnieli.  
W przerwie między grami Castiel zszedł z trybun, żeby kupić sobie coś do picia. Widział automat gdzieś blisko głównego wejścia na salę…  
\- Cas! – usłyszał wołanie i zobaczył Deana, stojącego kawałek dalej. Był cały spocony, z ręcznikiem przewieszonym przez ramiona, ale ewidentnie bardzo zadowolony. Przechodzący ludzie co chwilę klepali go po piegowatym ramieniu, gratulując dobrej gry, a on tylko posyłał im uśmiechy. Pomachał Castielowi żeby podszedł bliżej.  
\- Też tutaj jesteś! – krzyknął Sammy, rzucając się do niego z uściskiem nie wiadomo skąd.  
\- Pewnie, nie mógłbym tego opuścić. – odpowiedział, oddając uścisk. Poczuł się o wiele pewniej mając wokół siebie znajome osoby…  
\- Komu zimną colę? – rozbrzmiał o wiele grubszy głos za jego plecami.  
\- A to nasz tata. – oświadczył Dean, a Castiel odwrócił się przodem do postawnego mężczyzny o lekkim zaroście i roztrzepanych włosach.  
\- Dzień dobry. – przywitał się grzecznie.  
\- Cześć. – John uścisnął mu dłoń, po czym każdemu z chłopców wręczył puszkę, samemu rezygnując z picia.  
\- Ty musisz być Castiel, prawda? – zapytał, przyglądając się mu badawczo. – Dean dużo o tobie opowiadał.  
\- Tak, to ja. Um. Dziękuję? – zakłopotanie to pewnie za małe słowo.  
\- Nie ma sprawy, teraz już rozumiem, skąd dzisiaj taka forma, co, synu? – John zwrócił się do Deana żartobliwym tonem. – No dobrze, to wy chłopcy tu sobie pogadajcie, a ja zabieram tego młodego Łosia do łóżka i jadę do pracy. Dean – jestem z ciebie dumny. Oby tak dalej. Masz ten mecz w kieszeni.  
Wziął Sama na barana i ruszył w stronę drzwi, po chwili odwracając się jeszcze i rzucając w Deana kluczykami od Impali.  
\- My się przejdziemy. – mrugnął i zniknął w tłumie kibiców. 

\- Wybacz za nich, ja… - wymamrotał Dean, wpatrując się teraz, o dziwo!, we własne buty.  
\- Są bardzo sympatyczni.  
\- O tak, najbardziej wtedy, gdy ich nie ma. - mruknął, zaraz jednak uśmiechając się szeroko. – Jak ci się podoba? Babcia nie będzie zła, że tu jesteś?  
\- Jesteś niesamowity, naprawdę, chociaż nie jestem pewien, czy powinienem się z tego cieszyć…  
\- Jak to?  
\- Grasz przeciwko mojemu liceum.  
\- Co? Chodzisz do Crystal Union? – zdumiał się, po czym w jego zielonych oczach pojawiły się znajome iskierki. – Nie miałem pojęcia! Czemu nigdy o tym nie rozmawialiśmy?  
\- Zgaduję, że mamy zawsze lepsze tematy.  
\- Zdecydowanie. Ale, Cas, nie mogę obiecać, że pozwolę wam wygrać.  
\- A ja nie mogę tego od ciebie wymagać. – zaśmiał się Castiel.  
\- Czas na mnie. – wymamrotał Dean, patrząc na zegarek nad wejściem, ale nie ruszając się ani o milimetr. Zerknął na kluczyki w swojej dłoni. – Ciekawe, gdzie mam to według niego schować na czas meczu? Mógłbyś…?  
\- Będę zaszczycony. – Castiel wziął od niego kluczyki do Impali. – W takim razie widzimy się po meczu. Bez względu na wynik.  
\- Bez względu na wynik.

Reszta meczu minęła Castielowi zaskakująco szybko. Nigdy wcześniej nie sądził, że sport może budzić jakieś większe emocje… Dopóki naprawdę komuś nie kibicujesz, nie wiesz, co to znaczy. Teraz przejmował się każdą akcją na boisku, każdym przejęciem piłki, każdym rzutem i punktem. Wreszcie wszystko się skończyło – z oczywistą przewagą Liceum Harringtona.  
Fani Crystal Union nie czekając na nic więcej zaczęli natychmiast przeciskać się do wyjścia, a Castiel skierował się w przeciwnym kierunku. Zszedł w dół trybun, zatrzymując się na jednym ze stopni, by lepiej widzieć. Wpatrywał się z uśmiechem w scenkę przed sobą, gdzie koledzy z drużyny podrzucali właśnie Deana na rękach. Swojego dzisiejszego bohatera, gracza, dzięki któremu wygrali ten mecz taką przewagą.  
Gdy Dean stanął bezpiecznie na własnych nogach na parkiecie zobaczył Castiela i skierował się w jego stronę, machając mu przeszczęśliwy.  
\- Bez względu na wynik, pamiętasz? – wysapał, stając na przeciwko niego, jednak nie wchodząc na schody przez co był odrobinę niższy.  
\- Oczywiście, Michealu Jordanie. – zaśmiał się brunet.  
\- Jestem taki dobry? – Dean zapytał zaczepnie.  
\- Nie, reszta twojej drużyny to karły z bajek.  
\- W takim razie Crystal Union to kosmici.  
\- To tłumaczy wasze zwycięstwo. – przyznał Castiel, tonąc na chwilę w zielonych oczach. – Byłeś naprawdę wspaniały, Dean.  
Zapadła cisza i jakaś taka atmosfera między nimi, niemal jak ta w samochodzie, gdy żegnali się zaledwie wczoraj i gdy…  
\- AAAAA! – wrzasnął Castiel, spadając w dół na śliski parkiet boiska.


	9. Batcave

\- Cas! Nic ci nie jest? - krzyknął Dean, automatycznie rzucając się na pomoc koledze. Przykucnął obok podnoszącego się już na rękach Castiela i podał mu dłoń, pomagając podnieść się do siadu.  
\- Ja... nic mi nie jest. - mruknął, łapiąc oddech i krzywiąc się, rozmasowując obolałe ramię. - Oprócz tego, że mam dwie lewe nogi. Tak niezdarnego upadku nie zaliczył chyba nawet Mickey the Idiot.  
\- U was w Crystal Union to chyba normalne. - zażartował Winchester, zaraz uchylając się ze śmiechem przed pędzącą w jego stronę pięścią. - Okej, okej. Raczej nikt tego nie widział, więc wstydu nie będzie.  
Castiel pokręcił tylko głową, myśląc, że wstyd właściwie jest największy z możliwych, bo właśnie on był świadkiem jego upokorzenia.  
\- Chodźmy stąd. - Dean stanął z powrotem na dwóch nogach, ale gdy Castiel chciał za nim podążyć... wydał z siebie tylko pełne bólu chrząknięcie i opadł z powrotem na tyłek.  
\- Moja kostka. Nie wierzę, że to się stało. - mruknął, całkowicie tracąc pewność siebie. No tak, gorzej już chyba być nie mogło. To pewnie kara za zbyt częste wychodzenie z domu. Dwa dni pod rząd, to do niego zupełnie niepodobne.  
\- Poczekaj chwilę, przebiorę się tylko i po ciebie wracam. - blondyn pomógł mu usiąść na ławce i uciekł w stronę szatni.  
\- Nie żebym mógł się gdzieś ruszyć. - odpowiedział Castiel, odchylając głowę do tyłu i ze zrezygnowaniem patrząc w sufit. Och, co za dyshonor! Dyshonor dla świerszcza, dyshonor dla krowy...

\- Winchester, no nareszcie! - w szatni przywitali go koledzy, już umyci i w większości gotowi do wyjścia. - Zbieraj dupsko, idziemy uczcić nasze zwycięstwo. Mahoney ma wolną chatę.  
\- Dokładnie, starzy nie wrócili jeszcze z zagranicy, więc można wypić jakieś piwko. - postawny, czarnoskóry chłopak założył full capa na głowę. - Także pospiesz się z tym myciem.  
\- Nie tym razem, chłopaki. Mam coś ważnego do załatwienia. - odpowiedział, rozbierając się i kierując do natrysków.  
Jeszcze chwilę przez szum wody słyszał narzekania swoich kumpli i nawoływania, żeby jednak zmienił zdanie, ale udawał, że ich nie słyszy. Gdy wyszedł i ubierał się Mahoney próbował przekonać go ostatni raz, by zmienił plany.  
\- Dobra, stary, jak sobie chcesz. - wzruszył w końcu ramionami, odwracając się w drzwiach. - Ale wpadną też nasze cheerleaderki i kilka innych lasek, no na przykład... Lisa...  
\- Uuuuu! - zahuczeli pozostali chłopcy z uciechą, a Deanowi zaczerwieniły się uszy.  
\- Biedne dziewczyny, nie będą miały nawet na kim oka zawiesić, jak mnie tam nie będzie. - zripostował, łapiąc swoją sportową torbę. - Do zobaczenia, brzydale. 

\- Miałeś się nie ruszać beze mnie. - powiedział Dean z wyrzutem, gdy wrócił na salę, a Castiel kuśtykał powoli w stronę wyjścia.  
\- Trzeba było rzucić zaklęcie unieruchamiające. - uśmiechnął się, ale posłusznie zatrzymał się w miejscu, by blondyn mógł go dogonić. Winchester natychmiast złapał go w pasie, pozwalając Castielowi oprzeć na sobie cały ciężar ciała.  
\- Gdybym tylko mógł czarować poza Hogwartem to od razu wyleczyłbym ci kostkę. - odpowiedział Dean najbardziej dobrodusznym tonem, na jaki było go stać.  
\- Wolałbym nie. Przechwalasz się zupełnie jak Lockhart, który o zrastaniu się kości nie miał bladego pojęcia.  
\- Ale za to świetnie działał na dziewczyny.  
\- Samym dobrym wyglądem nie da się pokonać Bazyliszka.  
\- Czyli uważasz, że dobrze wyglądam?  
Na chwilę zapadła cisza, gdy spanikowany umysł Castiela próbował wymyślić jakąś wymówkę. No bo co teraz? Ma powiedzieć zgodnie z prawdą i narazić się na jeszcze większą kompromitację, czy może zaprzeczyć i sprawić mu przykrość?  
\- Ja... - zawahał się – Nie byłbym do końca szczery, twierdząc, że nie mogę z całą mocą zaprzeczyć, że to twierdzenie jest lub nie jest prawdziwe...  
\- Spokojnie, Cas, to był żart. - zaśmiał się Dean, klepiąc go po plecach. - Naprawdę nie liczyłem na odpowiedź. 

Niedługo potem piękna czarna Impala zatrzymała się przed domem Castiela. Ten natychmiast spuścił wzrok na swoje dłonie.  
\- Przepraszam za kłopot i dzięki. - wymamrotał i złapał za klamkę, ale powstrzymała go ciężka ręka na ramieniu.  
\- Poczekaj, pomogę ci dojść do mieszkania, uparciuchu. - blondyn pokręcił głową i wysiadł, gnając na drugą stronę, by pomóc Novakowi wygramolić się z auta.  
\- Naprawdę, to niepotrzebne, ja nie chcę... - mamrotał Castiel, ale Dean go nie słuchał, podprowadzając go pod drzwi budynku i dalej do środka. 

Obaj westchnęli na widok piętrzących się w górę schodów.  
\- Okej, zaczynamy. - dodał sobie otuchy Dean i dalej pozwalając Castielowi się na sobie opierać zaczęli mozolną wędrówkę w górę. Nie szło im to najlepiej – skakanie na jednej nodze po płaskim terenie to zupełnie co innego, niż tutaj. Zatrzymali się na półpiętrze żeby odpocząć i Winchester otarł sobie ręką czoło.  
\- Nie, to nie ma sensu. Trzymaj się. - wyrzucił z siebie, łapiąc go nagle na ręce.  
\- R2, wyłącz autopilota, zanim zabije nas obu! - wyrwało się Castielowi z zaskoczenia, gdy tak niespodziewanie został oderwany od ziemi.  
Natychmiast objął Deana ramionami, bojąc się upadku.  
Zdecydowanie bezpieczniej czuł się na stałym lądzie, naprawdę.  
Nawet, gdy niemiłosiernie bolała go kostka.  
Będąc w czyichś rękach w ogóle nie kontrolował sytuacji, a tego bardzo nie lubił.  
Przymknął oczy, modląc się by to jak najszybciej minęło, bo w takiej pozycji było mu daleko od komfortu.

\- Hej, Cas, jesteśmy przed drzwiami. - szepnął Castielowi w ucho Dean. Ten nie miał pojęcia, kiedy znaleźli się na górze, bo cały czas miał zaciśnięte powieki. Otworzył oczy i ostrożnie stanął na własnych nogach. Opuścił ręce, wygładzając Deanowi koszulkę, którą zgniótł, gdy tak się ze strachem tulił do jego ciała.  
\- Naprawdę nie musiałeś tego robić. - westchnął, czując się winny, że kosztował swojego kolegę tyle niepotrzebnego wysiłku.  
\- Ale chciałem. No to zostawiam cię z... - zaczął Dean, ale zastopował widząc, że Castiel przeszukuje kieszenie i wyciąga z nich klucze do mieszkania. - z rodzicami?  
\- Nie ma ich. - odrzekł Castiel, otwierając wreszcie i kuśtykając do środka. Stanął już po drugiej stronie progu i popatrzył niepewnie na Deana, który był wyraźnie rozdarty. - Co się stało?  
\- Jesteś sam w domu i nic mi nie powiedziałeś? Przecież z tą kostką nie będziesz mógł nic zrobić. Co zrobię, jeśli coś ci się stanie? - zmartwiony Dean rzucił ukradkowe spojrzenie na schody i z powrotem na Castiela. Czuł się za niego odpowiedzialny w tej sytuacji. W końcu przyszedł na ten mecz na jego zaproszenie.  
\- „Jeśli”. To dobre słowo. - odpowiedział Castiel, po chwili wahania drapiąc się po brodzie. - Ale mogę cię poczęstować mrożoną herbatą w zamian za pomoc. - niby stwierdził, chociaż pytająca nutka wybrzmiała na końcu zdania.  
\- Chętnie! - wyrzucił z siebie blondyn, pakując się za nim do środka. Przynajmniej w ten sposób będzie mógł pomóc mu się ogarnąć.

Dean usadził Castiela na stołku i, pomimo jego narzekań, sam zaczął rozporządzać się po kuchni, nalewając im obu herbaty do wysokich szklanek.  
\- Okej, gdzie masz apteczkę? - zapytał, nie pozwalając mu wstać.  
\- W szafce w przedpokoju. Po lewej stronie, zaraz obok obrusów.  
Już po chwili Dean wrócił do jasnej kuchni z bandażem elastycznym i maścią przeciwbólową.  
\- Pozwól, że teraz to ja opatrzę twoje rany. - usiadł przed nim na podłodze i delikatnie zrolował mu skarpetkę z logo Batmana na stopie, ukazując opuchniętą kostkę.  
\- Zabrzmiało poważnie, królowo dramatu. - uśmiechnął się lekko Castiel, zaraz krzywiąc się, gdy zimna maść dotknęła jego skóry.  
\- Jak to jest, że oboje wciąż obrywamy? - Dean westchnął, obwiązując nogę bandażem.  
\- Dobrze, że nikt tego nie widział. - usłyszał parsknięcie nad swoją głową.  
\- Mhm?  
\- Jak niosłeś mnie na rękach przez ciemną klatkę schodową. Ludzie zaczęliby gadać.  
\- Nic innego nie robią. - zaśmiał się Winchester, podwijając skarpetę z powrotem na swoje miejsce i z przyzwyczajenia poklepał Castielowi nogę, zadowolony z efektu, co przywitało się z kolejnym okrzykiem pełnym bólu ze strony bruneta. - Wybacz. 

Zjedli wspólnie przygotowane kanapki i Dean odprowadził Castiela do jego pokoju. Gdy stanęli w drzwiach – cóż, Winchesterowi opadła szczęka z wrażenia.  
Pomieszczenie wydawało się o wiele mniejsze niż było ze względu na półki, które zajmowały niemal każdą wolną powierzchnię ścian. Na każdej z nich ustawione były komiksy i książki. Całe mnóstwo cudownych, kolorowych zeszytów, które byłyby dumą każdego miłośnika superbohaterów. Gdzieniegdzie pojawiały się nawet niewielkie figurki. Oprócz tego Castiel był także posiadaczem sporej kolekcji płyt z muzyką znajdujących się wraz z odtwarzaczem nad jego sporym łóżkiem, przykrytym kocem z niebieskiego patchworku. Do tego okno z szerokim parapetem, na którym piętrzyły się stosy poduszek, a obok biurko, na którym zebrała się już całkiem pokaźna kolekcja brudnych kubków od herbaty. Nad nim wisiała tablica korkowa z jakimiś skomplikowanymi rysunkami technicznymi i wzorami oraz plakat Sokoła Millenium, Enterprise i kilku innych statków kosmicznych.  
\- Wiem, że to nic specjalnego, ummm, zaraz posprzątam może te kubki... - zaczął się plątać Castiel, widząc jak Dean zatrzymał się w progu nic nie mówiąc, ale ten natychmiast ścisnął go mocno za ramię.  
\- Żartujesz? Nic takiego? - zawołał z zachwytem, pomagając mu dojść do łóżka, po czym podekscytowany jak mały psiak podbiegł do półek i zaczął przeglądać komiksy. Po chwili się zreflektował i przerwał, odwracając do Castiela – Mogę?  
\- Jasne, nie krępuj się. - ten wymamrotał onieśmielony, rozkładając się wygodniej na łóżku. 

Czuł się trochę niepewnie, widząc tutaj kogoś. Tutaj, w jego pokoju. To było jeszcze rzadsze niż jego wychodzenie na miasto z innymi. Parę razy odwiedziła go Charlie, ale to wszystko. Było to miejsce bardzo... osobiste. Każda rzecz tutaj zdradzała coś o jego osobowości i upodobaniach, a on był dość skryty. Z sercem w gardle obserwował więc, co zrobi Dean.  
\- Na brodę Merlina, masz nawet Lucyfera? I Iron Man, mnóstwo Spider Mana, Deadpool, nawet Wonder Woman i... ILE BATMANA! - z pewnego rodzaju czcią zaczął przeglądać poszczególne tytuły z serii o Mrocznym Rycerzu. - Masz chyba bogatsze zbiory niż nasza miejska biblioteka! Ohhhh, tak, tego z pewnością jeszcze nie czytałem...  
Powoli uśmiech zaczął wpełzać na twarz Castiela, bo najwyraźniej Winchester nie miał zamiaru go oceniać, a nawet wydawał się szczerze uradowany. Chyba można więc było odetchnąć z ulgą.  
\- Mogę ci coś pożyczyć, jeśli tylko zechcesz... - wtrącił nieśmiało w monolog tamtego, a Dean przerwał przeglądanie i rzucił się na łóżko obok niego, przez co cały materac zafalował.  
\- Serio? Castiel, jesteś cudowny, najlepszy i na pewno się jakoś odwdzięczę, to jest jak prawdziwa jaskinia Batmana... - zaczął podekscytowany, wprowadzając go w zakłopotanie.  
\- No już starczy tego podlizywania się. - mruknął, przejeżdżając ręką po włosach, wprowadzając w nie przez to jeszcze więcej nieładu.

Po co najmniej godzinie ożywionej dyskusji na temat bohaterów komiksów i tego, co kto czytał, co oglądał i który filmowy Batman jest najlepszy (- Na pewno nie będzie to Ben Affleck! - Tak, jego Daredevil był słaby, więc ten casting po prostu nie może się udać...), rozdzwonił się telefon Deana.  
\- No jak tam synu, wróciłeś już do domu? - głos Johna rozległ się w słuchawce, a blondyn tylko zrobił głupią minę do Castiela i zawahał się lekko, zanim odpowiedział.  
\- Tak jakby...  
\- Tak jakby? - po drugiej stronie dało się wyczuć nutkę zainteresowania.  
\- Jestem jeszcze u Castiela... Ale to też dom, co nie? Bo wiesz, on skręcił nogę i musiałem mu pomóc, i...  
\- Dobra, dobra. - zaśmiał się John. - Jest już po 21. Twój brat siedzi sam w domu, kiedy ja pracuję, poza tym nie wypada za długo przebywać u kogoś w gościach. Jeszcze jakieś pół godziny i wracaj do domu, zrozumiano?  
\- Tak jest, sir! - zasalutował Dean i już miał się rozłączyć, gdy usłyszał jeszcze ostatnie słowa swego ojca.  
\- Tylko do naszego domu. I bądźcie grzeczni, pamiętaj, bezpieczeństwo przede wszystkim...  
Dean nacisnął czerwoną słuchawkę zanim John zdążył pogrążyć go jeszcze bardziej. Castiel nic nie powiedział, tylko też wyciągnął telefon, żeby wysłać sms do Becky. Jeszcze gotowa też zadzwonić i wypytywać, co i jak, a wolał jej na razie nie martwić tą nogą. 

\- Cas... - zaczął Dean gdy leżeli rozleniwieni na materacu, wpatrując się w sufit nad ich głowami. Nie był to zresztą zwyczajny sufit, biały i przytłaczający. Pomalowany był na granatowo z jaśniejącymi na nim jasnymi gwiazdami. I absolutnie nie były to te znane wszystkim małym dzieciom plastikowe gwiazdki świecące w ciemnościach, o nie. Sufit Castiela przedstawiał fragment prawdziwego nieba, z dokładnym odwzorowaniem gwiazdozbioru Kasjopei i zaznaczeniem Drogi Mlecznej.  
\- Dlaczego masz na suficie niebo? - zapytał zamyślony. - Znaczy no, nie zrozum mnie źle, ale wystarczyłoby wyjrzeć za okno.  
\- Oczywiście nic nie zastąpi nieba za oknem, ale tutaj w środku miasta lampy całkowicie blokują widok. A ja po prostu... fascynuje mnie to. Chciałbym... - zaciął się, zdając sobie sprawę, że chyba za dużo chce powiedzieć. - Zresztą, pewnie cię to nie zainteresuje.  
\- Interesuje mnie. Co byś chciał, Cas? - odrzekł Dean z powagą, znajdując na kołdrze dłoń Castiela, zahaczając palcem o jego palce.  
\- Mhm. - niewyraźne mruknięcie wyrwało się z piersi Castiela, ale po większym wdechu kontynuował. - Chciałbym znaleźć rozwiązanie, które pozwoliłoby nam pokonać prędkość światła i... śmiało podążać tam, gdzie nie dotarł jeszcze żaden człowiek. To znaczy... ugh.  
\- Warp 1, panie Sulu! - zaśmiał się Dean, ale po chwili poważniej już dodał. - Czyli chcesz podróżować w kosmos? Z tego, co wiem to naprawdę nie jest łatwo zostać astronautą.  
\- Wiem. - westchnął Cas. - I naprawdę nie mam aż takich aspiracji, z pewnością znajdą się lepsi kandydaci ode mnie. Wolałbym pracować tu, na Ziemi, żeby umożliwić taką podróż innym. Potem mógłbym z dumą patrzeć jak statek mojego projektu wzbija się w powietrze, pokonuje atmosferę i potem już odwiedza te wszystkie miejsca, których nie jesteśmy w stanie zbadać z Ziemi.  
\- Tylko, że zazwyczaj zapomina się o twórcach, a pamięta tylko o astronautach...  
\- Nie przeszkadza mi to. - wzruszył ramionami Castiel.

\- Opowiedz mi coś więcej o tych gwiazdach. - zażądał Dean i wskazał palcem na pierwszą, z brzegu konstelację. - Co to jest?  
\- To gwiazdozbiór Strzelca. Wiesz, że w czerwcu w tym gwiazdozbiorze można dostrzec Sagittarydy, czyli rój meteorów? Co prawda, nie są już uznawane za osobny rój, ale no, warto poczekać... przez godzinę można zaobserwować średnio aż 5 z nich...  
\- A ten obok?  
\- To Koziorożec...  
\- Czyli gdzieś niedaleko powinien być Wodnik!  
\- Dokładnie, to ten tutaj. - Cas przysunął się bliżej, żeby łatwiej było mu wskazywać poszczególne gwiazdozbiory. - A czemu cię to tak cieszy?  
\- Jestem zodiakalnym Wodnikiem, lubię długie spacery po plaży i swawolne kobiety. - odpowiedział, unosząc się na łokciu, by spojrzeć Castielowi w twarz.  
\- Długo ćwiczyłeś tę kwestię? - brunet zaśmiał się lekko.  
\- Codziennie przed lustrem. Plus 10 do charyzmy. - odpowiedział Dean, a na jego twarzy pojawił się figlarny uśmiech. - Wiesz, co jeszcze często ćwiczyłem?  
Przeczuwając nadchodzące kłopoty, Castiel próbował się odrobinę odsunąć na materacu, ale było już za późno. Winchester ze śmiechem rzucił się na niego z łaskotkami. Ten próbował się bronić i już po chwili tarzali się po całym materacu. W pewnym momencie Dean po prostu przygwoździł Novaka do łóżka, siadając mu na kolanach.  
\- Hej, to nie fair, jestem kontuzjowany! - wysapał Castiel, pomiędzy kolejnymi porcjami chichotu. - Nie mogę się nawet bronić.  
\- Zabawa stop. - odrzekł równie zmęczony Dean.

Jeszcze przez moment dochodzili do siebie, oddychając głęboko i ścierając łzy śmiechu z kącików oczu. Jednak gdy tylko rozwiała się atmosfera zabawy, od razu zrobiło się odrobinę niezręcznie. Dean wciąż górując nad Castielem zniżył się bliżej jego twarzy.  
\- Wiesz, mógłbyś nawet wygrać tą walkę. - powiedział cicho, a chłopak pod nim dosłownie wstrzymał oddech.  
\- Ja, um, gdyby nie ta kostka... - wymamrotał coś bez ładu i składu, przełykając ślinę ze zdenerwowania.  
\- Oczywiście. - przytaknął z powątpiewaniem Dean. Widząc niepewną minę Castiela odsunął twarz i opadł na poduszki tuż obok niego. - Jeszcze jedno pytanie i spadam do domu.  
\- Mam nadzieję, że uda mi się odpowiedzieć... - Cas posłał towarzyszowii podejrzliwe spojrzenie. Jeśli znowu zapyta go o wygląd albo coś w tym rodzaju...  
\- Co to za pomarańczowa planeta na twoim niebie?  
\- Ach to akurat nie jest rzeczywiste. To Gallifrey. - odetchnął z ulgą.  
\- Co takiego?  
\- Gallifrey. Rodzinna planeta Doctora Who?  
\- Słyszałem o tym serialu, ale jakoś nigdy nie obejrzałem... kiedyś chyba nawet zacząłem, ale nie bardzo mi się spodobało. - Dean oparł podbródek o ramię Castiela.  
\- Na pewno widziałeś tylko pierwszy odcinek, ten z manekinami, naprawdę niezbyt im się udał. Ale potem jest już coraz lepiej, naprawdę. Jak się przemęczysz to się zakochasz, obiecuję.  
\- Castiel, ja... - wyszeptał, ale zaciął się zaraz i zerwał się na równe nogi, szykując do wyjścia.  
W końcu mały Łoś siedział tam w mieszkaniu sam. I po co? Nie mógłby być trochę starszy i sam o siebie zadbać? Mogliby zacząć ten maraton Doctora już dzisiaj...  
\- Nie wstawaj, szkoda nogi. - popchnął delikatnie Castiela z powrotem na łóżko, widząc, że ten szykuje się do wyjścia razem z nim. - Znajdę drogę. I musimy kiedyś koniecznie obejrzeć razem tego twojego Doctora. Dobranoc.  
I mrugnął. Jak zwykle.


End file.
